Cuando Me Olvides
by Amy Welch
Summary: ¿Puede el amor superar las barreras de la memoria? Tal vez. Isabella años atrás estuvo a punto de casarse con Edward sin embargo él repentinamente muere e Isabella llena de dolor e incapaz de olvidar huye tratando de dejar atrás todo ¿Qué pasará cuando un día ella vea a Edward en una cafetería? La pregunta inmediata es: "¿Qúé pasó entonces?" LEMMONS.
1. Apariciones Y Recuerdos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, le historia es mía.**_

_**¡Hola chicas! Aquí vengo con el primer capítulo de la historia que escribí para un concurso de Fanfiction. **_

_**Espero que os guste y a leer.**_

Capítulo 1: Apariciones y recuerdos.

_Las estrellas, la luna… todas ellas han perdido su brillo._

_Tú me has dejado en la oscuridad._

_Y no hay amanecer, no hay día, estoy siempre en este crepúsculo…_

_A la sombra de tú corazón._

-Un late para llevar- pidió Edward mientras sacaba un par de dólares de su billetera. La chica de la caja le tendió el café. Se dio la vuelta. Una mujer de ojos cafés le miraba terriblemente asustada, como si hubiera visto un monstruo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?– preguntó él.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sólo unos segundos más, sin hablar, para luego darse media vuelta e irse, azotando la puerta de la cafetería.

OoO

Isabella tomó dos analgésicos y se llevó el dedo medio y el índice a sus sienes. Masajeándolas. Durante todo el día estuvo tratando mal a todo el mundo, le gritó a su secretaria, a la recepcionista, despidió a uno de la limpieza sin razón y rompió uno de los vidrios de su oficina en un ataque de claustrofobia.

Y es que no era para menos. Lo había vuelto a ver, en aquella cafetería, como una imagen real, le había visto otra vez.

Tomó el teléfono e hizo una cita con el psiquiatra.

Con ansias esperó la noche y cuando esta llegó tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de ahí.

Condujo hasta el hospital como loca y a punto de llorar, bajó del auto y entró de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la secretaria.

-Tengo una cita con el doctor Campbell

-En seguida le atiende, tome asiento por favor

-¡No quiero sentarme! ¡Necesito verlo en este instante!

La secretaria suspiró. No le sorprendía ni le molestaba ya la actitud de Isabella, no era la primera vez que ella llegaba así de alterada.

-Señorita Swan, el doctor ahora la atiende, espere unos instantes nada más

Al momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió, el doctor Campbell miró a Bella con mirada tierna, no hizo falta decirle que pasara, Bella ya había entrado, se limitó a cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó en su sillón y tomó su libreta de notas, Isabella se recostó sobre la Chaise Lounge negra.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora Bella?

Ella soltó un gran suspiro.

-Le he visto otra vez.

El doctor se quitó los lentes -¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Un lavado cerebral.

-¡Pero Isabella por dios! Te lo hemos hecho hace dos meses, es peligroso.

-¡No me importa!- soltó un puñetazo contra el sillón -¿Qué no entiendes Andrew? ¡Me duele verlo! ¡Ya no quiero hacerlo más!

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

Isabella comenzó a soltar lágrimas -Estaba en la cafetería, esperando mi americano y le vi, estuvo frente mío, me habló... Parecía real.

-Mi niña...- dijo Andrew en modo paternal -Sabes que la solución a todo esto podría ser una regresión.

-No, no voy a hacerme eso, sólo hazme el lavado y ya.

-No funcionará y no voy a hacerlo

Isabella entornó los ojos -Yo te pago por esto, no te estoy preguntando si funcionará o no, a ti no te incumbe, sólo hazlo

-No Bella, no voy a hacerlo porque no va a resultar, un lavado cerebral sólo se practica cuando la persona ha decidido borrar partes de su vida de manera definitiva y tú, aunque lo niegues, no quieres olvidarlo aún.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- se incorporó en el sillón -Yo quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi alma olvidarlo, por eso te estoy pidiendo el lavado de cerebro.

El doctor se quitó los lentes -Yo puedo practicarte todos los lavados cerebrales que quieras y que me pidas, pero tú no quieres olvidarlo, tu mente -empezó a gesticular con las manos – ha formado una especie de escudo que protege los recuerdos que tienes de él, tu boca dice que quieres olvidarlo pero tu corazón no.

Ella rodó los ojos -No estoy aquí para que me des un sermón sentimental... Te he dicho que me practiques un maldito lavado cerebral y eso es lo que quiero que hagas- se echó hacia atrás, acostándose de nuevo en la Chaise Lounge -Ahora hazlo.

El psiquiatra asintió con la cabeza y se puso los lentes de nuevo -Bien, empecemos- pasó saliva -Inhala y exhala cinco veces

Isabella lo hizo

-Ahora cierra los ojos y elige lo que quieras olvidar, recuerda

Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

_Él se recargó en las barras contenedoras del puente, mirando hacia el agua._

_-¿Entonces?- preguntó mirándola_

_Ella sonrió -No lo sé- contestó_

_Él espero y espero otra respuesta_

_-Si- contestó al final Isabella_

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó hasta cansarse_

_-Sabía que no te arrepentirías._

_Ella se alejó e hizo un gesto malvado alzando las cejas_

_-Siempre puedo decir que no en el último momento._

_-Oh, no lo harías hermosa._

_Encogió los hombros -No, la verdad es que no._

_La tomó de la mano y la abrazó por la cintura._

_-¿Quieres un helado?- preguntó._

_Torció la boca -Si, claro... ¡con el calor que hace!- señaló su abrigo y la chamarra de él._

_Asintió -Vale, entonces ¿un hot-dog?_

_-Ok- contestó Isabella._

_Él volvió a rodearla con sus manos _

_-Te amo...- susurró en su oído._

Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe, su frente estaba perlada de sudor

-¡Por Dios niña!- le reprendió el psiquiatra -No puedes abrir los ojos así como así... es peligroso.

Ella pasó saliva y se quitó el sudor de las manos en su pantalón -Lo siento... me... me concentraré.

_-_Bien- dijo el doctor -Cierra los ojos de nuevo y recuerda el día que se conocieron

Negó rotundamente -No por favor, todo menos eso, todo menos eso.

-¡Pero es importante! ¡De ahí es de donde parte todo tu problema!- recordó él.

-Vale...- susurró antes de cerrar los ojos en un acto de terror.

_Isabella tomó su cámara fotográfica instantánea de su pecho y se movía de un lado a otro tratando de conseguir el ángulo perfecto para tomar la foto de las construcciones que había a las orillas del río Arno._

_Disparó el flash de la cámara y esperanzada, tomó la foto que salía por debajo de ésta. La miró y su cara fue de total furia, en vez de que en la imagen salieran plasmados los bellos y antiguos edificios salía el perfil de un hombre con chaqueta de cuero._

_Dejó a la cámara colgar de su pecho y miró hacia los lados, de inmediato le localizó, corrió detrás de él y cuando lo tuvo a su lado le gritó._

_-¡Hey tú idiota!- reclamó jalándole por el brazo._

_Él se giró hacia ella y le miró confundido._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó._

_Bella tomó la foto y la puso ante sus ojos._

_-¡Que has arruinado mi foto, estúpido!_

_Asintió -Ehm... lo siento- dijo y se volteó para seguir con su camino, metió las manos en sus bolsillos negando una y otra vez_

_Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y torció la boca, viendo como el tipo se alejaba cada vez más. Entonces se preocupó y volvió a correr hasta él_

_-Oye- dio un suave toque en su brazo, él se giro_

_-¿Qué?- susurró_

_-¿Estás bien?- inquirió ella -Te ves mal..._

_-No es nada- dijo -¿Se te ofrece algo más?_

_Ella negó, él se empezó a alejarse otra vez, Isabella encogió los hombros pensando que aquel chico estaba muy confundido, tomó de nuevo la cámara y trató de encontrar de nuevo el ángulo perfecto._

_Disparó el flash y la foto salió... simplemente hermosa, Isabella sonrió muy pagada de sí misma y trató de tomar una segunda foto, aún con la anterior entre sus manos _

_Los gritos de la gente se lo impidieron._

_-¡Ayúdenlo!- gritó una joven -¡Se va a matar!_

_Isabella se giró asustada y corrió hacia la multitud que se había formado alrededor de aquel acontecimiento, al llegar pudo ver al chico que le había arruinado la foto momentos antes, él estaba con los pies sobre los muros contenedores del puente, con los brazos extendidos._

_-¡Figlio, non!- gritó un señor tratando de detenerle. ¡Hijo, no lo hagas!_

_Isabella se acercó hasta donde él estaba._

_-¡Hey!- le llamó entonces -¿Qué crees que haces?- trató de que su voz fuera calmada._

_-Admirando el paisaje- contestó -Sólo eso._

_La gente miraba aquello, estupefacta. ¿Acaso aquel chico no estaba consciente de que estaba a punto de ser tragado por las aguas del Río Arno?_

.

_-¿Qué tal si bajas de ahí?- inquirió ella_

_Él bajó los brazos y volteó a verla, momentos después asintió y se fue poniendo poco a poco en cuclillas, las manos en el barandal de piedra sosteniéndose fuertemente, sus pies tocaron el suelo firme y, como si se tratara de un espectáculo, la gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar ¡hurra!_

_Isabela le tomó por la muñeca y lo alejó de la borda, levanto la palma de una de sus manos, haciendo señal para que toda la gente que se había arremolinado parara de gritar, Bella se hizo paso a través de la multitud que poco a poco empezaba a dispersarse._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó ella no del todo convencida, él se veía muy confundido._

_-Supongo que sí- contestó -No te preocupes, puedo seguir desde aquí solo._

_Entonces ella le soltó la mano, sintiéndose avergonzada._

_-¿Te apetecería tomar un café?- ofreció -Después de todo te debo el que me hayas salvado de caer al río._

_Isabella asintió -Está bien_

_Él sonrió -¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Isabella- le extendió una mano –Isabella Swan._

_-Yo soy..._

_-No- interrumpió -Estoy segura de que tenemos bastante tiempo para conocernos, ahora vamos por ese café._

-De acuerdo, Isabella- dijo entonces el médico -Cuando cuente hasta tres empezarás a recordar el día en que se besaron por primera vez.

-Uno- chasqueó los dedos -Dos- hizo una pausa –Tres.

Y de inmediato el recuerdo en la mente de Isabella comenzó.

_Él estaba sentado en el sofá, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, su espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente._

_-¿Entonces eres militar?- dijo ella, repitiendo lo que él le había dicho._

_-Militar británico- corrigió._

_Ella sonriente, se sentó a su lado y le miró -Es sexy- le guiñó un ojo._

_Él sonrió y la abrazó._

_-Te quiero tanto- le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Isabella se volteó hacia él y le vio con ojos suplicantes, él se acercó a ella poco a poco hasta que ambos sintieron el aliento tibio intercambiarse entre sus bocas.._

_Frotó su nariz contra la de ella y entonces presionó sus labios contra los de suyos, un beso tímido y casto, tal vez un poco tonto._

_Volvieron a juntar sus labios, moviendo de un lado a otro sus cabezas._

_Isabella succionó su labio inferior y le mordió un poco, el aire no existía ya en sus pulmones, por lo que tuvieron que separarse._

_-Nuestro primer beso- dijo él, incrédulo_

_Suspiró -Si- dijo -El primero de muchos_

Las lágrimas de Isabella se deslizaban por sus mejillas en un río abundante, sin embargo, ella seguía bajo hipnosis.

-Isabella- le llamó -Cuando de un chasquido abrirás los ojos y despertarás.

Mentalmente el psiquiatra contó hasta tres y luego tronó los dedos.

Isabela despertó jadeando -Dios- susurró limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó

-Bien

-Ahora hay algo más que tienes que recordar

Ella soltó un lamento -¿Recordar más?

-Es necesario

-¿Que no te das cuenta de que no quiero seguir recordando? Sólo hazme olvidar, no te pido más

El doctor Andrew soltó el aire por la boca -De acuerdo- se aclaró la garganta y acomodó los lentes -Cierra los ojos, vas a olvidar todo Isabella– advirtió.

Un golpe se sintió en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. _Olvidarlo por siempre... _pensó.

-Hágalo- dijo yendo en contra de los deseos de su corazón.

OoO

_**Canción: Cosmic Love**_

_**Artista: Florence and the Machine.**_

_**¿Os gusto? Espero que sí. Quiero informarles de una vez que no será un fic largo. Sólo diez capítulos y tal vez una continuación corta. (Tal vez)**_

_**Como la historia ya está completa, subiré los caps continuamente.**_

_**Un besote. Dejen sus reviews, añadan alerts y favoritos. **_

_**Amy W.**_


	2. Regresiones

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Hola chicas y chicos! Aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste y que resuelva sus dudas.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 2: Regresiones.

_¿Por qué no simplemente puedo dejar que te vayas?_

_Cada vez me duele más recordarte._

_Oh, pero no miento al decir que siento la muerte_

_Cuando trato de olvidarte._

Isabella abrió los ojos.

-Listo- dijo el doctor -Está hecho- y entonces de entre sus papeles sacó una foto de él, foto que Isabella le había dado -¿Quién es él?- preguntó

Ella negó con la cabeza -No lo sé...

Andrew se quitó los lentes -Perfecto. Puedes irte

Isabella se levantó de la silla y tomó su bolso. Salió de la oficina y fue a la recepción a pagar.

-No me diga cuánto es, sólo cobre- ordenó a la recepcionista.

Con la tarjeta de crédito de nuevo en sus manos se dio la vuelta y salió del edificio.

Subió a su auto. Un Chevrolet Aveo Sedán 2011 color vino.

Cuando se practica un lavado cerebral, el paciente al término de la sesión no recuerda nada, sin embargo aún sabe para qué fue a la terapia.

Mientras esperaba el siga debajo de un semáforo en rojo comenzó a pensar. Sentía algo en su corazón. Algo que no le dejaba descansar. Una zozobra... la falta de algo... el anhelo de algo que alguna vez se tuvo y se perdió.

Cansada llegó a su departamento ubicado en un buen edificio de Brooklyn. Era viernes por la noche sin embargo no saldría. Al día siguiente tenía que trabajar.

En los últimos casi diez años Isabella no había parado de trabajar. Los fines de semana y días festivos nunca faltaba y adelantaba el trabajo de tres días en uno. Aunque había veces que llegaba a su oficina y no había ya nada que hacer siempre encontraba algo. En todo el tiempo que había llevado en esa empresa jamás se había tomado unas vacaciones, excepto por aquella vez en la que Rosalie y Alice, su amigas, se la habían llevado a rastras a California a tomar el sol.

Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un poco de jugo de mandarina en un vaso, alcanzó el botecito naranja de pastillas que había en la despensa.

-Prozac- bufó leyendo la etiqueta

Una vez acabó con su ritual de medicación se dirigió al baño y se metió en la tina, disfrutando del agua caliente y del aroma del aceite de lavandas que entre otras cosas, le ayudaba excepcionalmente a dormir.

Su subconsciente empezó a tararear una canción antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Na na na, na na na- con los ojos cerrados y sin ninguna imagen en su cabeza

Esa melodía le pareció extrañamente familiar. Es decir, todo el mundo sabía esa canción de cuna pero ella sentía una conexión especial que no supo descifrar.

Agotada por todas las emociones del día y con el cerebro en blanco Bella se fue a dormir.

OoO

**En algún lugar de los edificios de Brooklyn...**

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- le dijo Mike palmeándole la espalda -No te veo bien desde esta mañana.

Edward giró la cabeza -Ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa. Es todo demasiado raro- dijo -Yo jamás había visto a esa chica en mi vida y de pronto…- suspiró -Ella se me aparece en una cafetería viéndome con ojos asustados y yo simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Mike tenía una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

-Así que amor a primera vista ¿eh?- le codeó.

Edward negó -No- susurró -Eso no pasa. Además yo ya pasé la etapa de enamoramiento. La mujer a la que yo le entregaría mi vida... ya no llegó- había un tono dolido en su voz.

-¿Y entonces qué hay de Samantha?- preguntó el chico confundido

-Ella ni siquiera es mi novia. Ella y yo a veces en la semana tenemos citas y sexo pero nada más. No es nada mío.

-¿Por eso la llevaste el año pasado a casa de tus padres en Navidad?- inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Mi madre me obligo. Dijo que empezaría a sospechar de mí si no le presentaba a una chica así que fue lo que hice. Como sea- agitó la cabeza dejando a un lado el tema -No sé lo que me pasa pero... estaré bien.

Mike encogió los hombros -Como digas.

-Es que es como...- hizo las manos en puños -Como si la conociera de toda la vida... no lo sé.

-¿No será que la conociste en una vida pasada?- dijo Mike susurrando para hacerse el interesante.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Si- casi gritó -Dicen que hay personas que conociste en tu vida pasada y que fueron muy importantes para ti y que al morir y reencarnar vuelves a conocerlas y te sientes identificadas con ellas.

Mike esperó la risa y la actitud escéptica de Edward pero en vez de eso, él estaba meditando las palabras que él acababa de decir.

-Hey- le llamó el chico luego de un rato -Era una simple teoría, no para que te lo tomaras tan enserio.

-¿Y si eso es lo que me está pasando?- preguntó -Tú sabes lo que me pasó Mike, ¿qué tal si ella era algo mío?

El apretó la boca -¿Cómo saberlo viejo? Olvídalo ya... además ¿no crees que si ella te conociera te hubiera dicho algo al haberte visto?

-Supongo que sí- contestó derrotado.

-¿Lo ves? Todo es un malentendido. Vive el momento y nada más.

Edward sonrió y dio un ligero golpe en el hombro del chico

-¿Qué haría sin ti, amigo?- dijo en tono amigable.

OoO

Con ganas de sobra por ir a trabajar y distraerse se puso en pie.

En 20 minutos ya estaba lista. Falda de tubo color gris, blusa rosa con mangas asimétricas, zapatos de tacón alto, cabello suelto y ondulado, maquillaje y labios rosa fuerte y listo. El desayuno no estaba incluido. Desde hacía varios años ya, su única comida de la mañana era un café y a veces, cuando el hambre era mucha, una dona con chispas de su cafetería favorita.

Salió del edificio con el saco encima de los hombros. Se subió a su Sedán y arrancó poniéndose en el poco tráfico de un sábado por la mañana.

Cuatro cuadras después Isabella entró a la cafetería, había poca gente por lo que tuvo al instante su café americano en la mano.

Llegó a su oficina y de inmediato su asistente la abordó.

-Hoy tienes un almuerzo con el jefe y los inversionistas a las 2:00- dijo.

-Vale- contestó dando un sorbo a su café y poniendo su saco en el respaldo de su silla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su asistente.

-Jane, estoy bien, ni que lo preguntes

La chica asintió -¿Hay algo en lo que necesites mi ayuda?

-Ehm... si- contestó y entonces le entregó un plano de construcción -Llévale esto a Maggie y dile que es el boceto de construcción para el centro comercial en Manhattan

La chica tomó el plano y se giró para irse.

Como cualquier otro día, Isabella empezó a trabajar.

Se sentó en su silla frente a un papel grande de trazado. De los cajones del escritorio sacó las escuadras, el compás, lápices y plumas.

Tiró más de cinco veces el papel a la basura para renovarlo por otro.

El diseño simplemente no le quedaba. Fallaba en la inclinación del techo, las medidas no eran proporcionales o no cuadraban... entre otras cosas con las que jamás había tenido problema.

Cuando al fin la estructura estaba saliendo bien dibujada Jane entró, interrumpiéndola.

-Isabella es tarde, es la 1:45 y tienes que estar en el restaurante a las 2:00.

Bella miró el reloj en su muñeca -¡Mierda!- siseó levantándose y tomando el saco y el bolso -Me voy.

-Maneja con cuidado- le dijo a la chica cuando la vio desaparecer por las puertas del ascensor.

Jane torció la boca. Estaba preocupada por su jefa, últimamente no se veía bien... Bueno, no es como si alguna vez Isabella hubiera estado _realmente _bien. Jane no entendía lo que le pasaba a Isabella. Isabella más que su jefa era su amiga.

La única que la había ayudado cuando a los quince años, Jane se vio a sí misma con problemas grandes a sus espaldas. Descubrió que estaba embarazada, sus padres la echaron de casa y como era de esperarse, el padre del niño salió corriendo cuando se enteró. Isabella la había acogido en su casa y estuvo con ella cuando fue el parto, le consiguió una beca para que ella pudiera estudiar y luego un trabajo como sus asistente personal, ganando lo suficiente como para poder mudarse a otro departamento junto con su hijo de ahora cinco años, Jason.

OoO

Isabella se subió a su auto y arrancó a toda velocidad sin esperar a que el motor se calentara del todo.

Apenas saliendo del estacionamiento tuvo que frenar en seco para no pasarse el alto. Entonces al frenar sintió un golpe en la parte trasera de su auto. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y exactamente, un auto gris estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Joder!- gritó furiosa mientras bajaba del auto.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- exclamó tocando con los nudillos en la ventanilla del auto

El conductor se bajó y le hizo frente. Bella no podía creerlo, casi estuvo por caerse se espaldas.

Ahí... de frente a ella, a menos de medio metro estaba él...

Isabella se quedó sin respiración, levantó la vista y miró a su rostro.

-Eres tú- susurró bajo -No... Puede ser- dijo ella.

Edward se quedó de piedra mirando a aquella chica totalmente extraña para él.

Isabella elevó una mano y estuvo a punto de tocar su rostro... pero desistió. Bajó la vista para no llorar, luego se dio la vuelta y regresó corriendo al auto, yéndose.

-¡Espera!- le gritó él pero ya era tarde...

De la guantera Isabella sacó los Kleenex y tomó uno, se limpió las lágrimas. Quería llorar hasta gritar.

No siguió el camino hacia el restaurante. No. No podía ir en ese estado. En vez de eso giró a la derecha y comenzó el ya conocido recorrido hasta la clínica de psicología y psiquiatría de su doctor.

Llegó alterada, con el rímel corrido por las mejillas y llorando.

-¡Quiero ver al doctor ahora mismo!- gritó una vez más a la pobre chica asustada de recepción.

El doctor salió de su consultorio y miró a Isabella.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Niña!- exclamó -¿Qué pasa?

Bella sólo sollozaba. El doctor Campbell pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica y la metió en su consultorio.

-Gracias- gesticuló a la recepcionista, Liz.

La sentó en el sofá y acarició su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El maldito lavado cerebral no sirve- gruñó.

-El tratamiento sirve, Isabella, pero tú no dejas que funcione.

-Eso no es verdad- contraatacó.

-Le has visto otra vez- no era una pregunta.

-Es imposible- dijo Isabella -No podía ser... yo creo que estoy loca.

-No lo estás, sólo estás confundida- dijo Andrew.

-¿Entonces cómo explicas que le haya visto de nuevo, si acabo de hacerme el lavado?

El doctor se levantó de sus asiento y empezó a caminar en círculos -Hay una única explicación- dijo y suspiró -Él no murió Isabella, el vive y le has visto.

Ella soltó una carcajada histérica – ¡Dios! ¡No digas tonterías!- entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo, bajó la cabeza -Él está muerto.

Andrew pasó la mano por su rostro, en un gesto de desesperación -Tú crees que ves muertos, entonces yo no soy con quien debes venir, debes ir con un exorcista o un brujo.

-Yo sé que él está muerto- murmuró Isabella -Yo vi su tumba.

-¿Y te aseguraste de que...- cerró la boca -...Tú viste su cuerpo dentro del ataúd?

-No- contestó seca -Pero aún así... no puede ser. Eso no quiere decir que no haya muerto.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer Isabella, es perdonar y dejar de odiarlo a él.

Ella se sorbió los mocos, en un gesto poco femenino, negó confundida -Pero yo no le odio- explicó.

El doctor sonrió débilmente -Lo haces- determinó -Le odias por haberse ido de tu vida cuando tú más le amabas, le odias porque su muerte te hizo llorar como nunca, le odias por haberte transformado en la sombría y triste chica que eres ahora- le señaló -Le odias porque tú crees que él no tenía derecho de irse y dejarte sola- susurró.

Los ojos de Bella expulsaban lágrimas silenciosas constantemente.

-Me dejó sola...- susurró -No podía... no tenía por qué- aceptó.

El psiquiatra cerró los ojos y asintió con entusiasmo -¿Qué tal si él no está muerto? ¿Qué harías?

Su corazón dejó de latir unos segundos -Yo... no lo sé. Eso no puede ser.

-A veces hasta lo más increíble pasa– Dijo él –Pero, si tú no crees en mi teoría y piensas que le estás alucinando y te estás volviendo loca...

– ¿Me hará otro lavado?

-¡Dios no!- gritó -Isabella, digas lo que digas, este es el momento para hacer una regresión, no te sigas negando. Si accedes a hacerte una regresión podrás perdonarlo y dejarlo ir... tienes que dejar que el chico descanse en paz.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Olvidarse de Edward? ¿Dejarlo ir por siempre? -Supongo que es lo que debo hacer- dijo en un suspiro.

-Comencemos entonces- Andrew acomodó sus lentes y tomó su libreta de notas.

Sabiendo el procedimiento, Isabella se recostó en la Chaise Longue, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

-Concéntrate niña. Quiero que a partir de este instante tu mente me obedezca- murmuró entonces -Respira y exhala tres veces y sitúate en donde estabas hace diez años, cuando vivías con él; sitúate en el momento más feliz de ese tiempo...

_Edward la besaba de una manera deliciosa sobre el sofá._

_-Ahora no cariño- suplicó Isabella apartándolo de ella._

_-¿Por qué no?- inquirió desesperado_

_-Mis amigos y los tuyos llegarán en cualquier momento._

_Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo cobrizo -Esta me la cobro- advirtió._

_Ella le sonrió tiernamente -Estoy ansiándolo ahora._

_Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, se hizo de puntillas y abrió las puertas de la alacena buscando la pasta que cocinaría._

_Abrió el refrigerador y sacó la salsa y los condimentos. Cuando se volteó para poner todo en la encimera dio un brinco del susto. Edward estaba a sus espaldas viéndola con admiración._

_Isabella sonrió y vio hacia los lados -¿Qué?- preguntó alzando las cejas._

_Edward abrió las manos, con las palmas al techo -Cásate conmigo- pidió._

_Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, creyó que moriría en cualquier momento._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula_

_-Cásate conmigo- pidió de nuevo y esta vez avanzando hacia ella, se hincó en una de sus rodillas y sacó una cajita negra de terciopelo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta -Te amo como a nadie en el mundo. Dame el honor de ser mía y reclamarte a cada segundo, para darte mi alma siempre. Cásate conmigo, por favor._

_Ella se tapó la boca para no llorar, contemplando el hermoso y delicado anillo que tenía ante sus ojos. Sin hablar, asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza y extendió su mano izquierda, diciéndole muda, su respuesta._

_Él sonrió como niño. Sacó el anillo y con todo el cuidado y la dulzura del mundo lo deslizó poco a poco por el dedo anular de su novia._

_Se levantó del suelo, la miró desde su altura y se inclinó para besarla furiosamente y alzarla en brazos._

_-Te amo- le dijo Isabella cerrando sus ojos ante la felicidad que experimentaba en aquel momento..._

OoO

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	3. El Día No Puede Ir Peor

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Hola! Decidí subir dos capítulos de una vez,**_

_**Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 3: El día no puede ir peor.

_La locura se ha convertido en la única forma _

_Que tengo para verte,_

_Aunque sé que me daño al hacerlo._

_Haría lo que fuera por dejar de soñarte._

Edward estaba confundido como el infierno. Manejaba a una alta velocidad hacia la casa de sus padres, en busca de respuestas.

Se había topado con ella por segunda vez y ya no tenía duda. Esa chica le conocía.

Su cabeza empezó a doler. Hacia año y medio se había recuperado de su coma, pero nunca se su amnesia.

Estacionó el auto frente a la enorme y acogedora casa. Subió los dos escalones del porche y tocó el timbre hasta casi fundirlo.

Su mamá, una mujer de cabello color caramelo y ojos verdes de nombre Esme le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Cariño! ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó abriendo los brazos.

Pero él no respondió a su abrazo y se hizo paso dentro de la casa, pasándole a un lado.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su madre mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Necesito respuestas, mamá- pidió -Y las necesito ahora.

Esme avanzó hasta él y con una mano le señaló que se sentara mientras ella también lo hacía.

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió

-¿Yo conocía a una chica...?- _Demonios... ni siquiera sé cómo se llama _pensó -Es una chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño, de piel muy clara, guapa, ¿Yo le conocía?

Su madre sonrió -No lo sé, quizás sí, quizás no. Vamos que no sé con cuantas chicas saliste antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo con ella?

-Mamá, ayúdame, tienes que conocerla, yo estoy casi seguro de que ella tenía algo que ver conmigo. Dime por favor.

Esme encogió los hombros -No tengo idea de quién hablas.

Edward apretó los dientes. Se paró del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

-De todos modos, gracias mamá- y se fue.

OoO

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo Isabella, negándose -Es muy doloroso para mí.

-Nunca vas a superar su muerte ¿verdad?- inquirió Andrew

-¿Es tú problema si lo hago o no?

-Desde luego que no

-Escucha- tomó su bolso -Gracias por atenderme, pero no estoy lista para una regresión del todo. Le pagaré la terapia a tu chica de recepción- corrió hasta la puerta y la azotó al salir.

Estaba desesperada y se sentía mal. No podía ser que aún no hubiera podido aceptar la muerte de él.

Luego de pagarle a la recepcionista y salir de la clínica se subió a su auto. El celular empezó a sonar.

-Diga- respondió

-¿En dónde estás? ¡No fuiste al almuerzo con los inversionistas!- era su asistente

Isabella cerró los ojos -Tuve un altercado muy grande y me fue imposible ir.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Eso es bueno. El jefe te quiere ver ahora mismo, está enojadísimo.

-Hoy estoy preparada para todo Jane- dijo y colgó.

OoO

Jane le jaló del brazo cuando llegó a la empresa.

-¡Anda!- exclamó -Aro está sumamente furioso, te quiere ver ahora.

Isabella encogió los hombros.

-Tranquila- le dijo ella -El día no puede ir peor.

Se fue caminando hacia el ascensor para ir al piso de planta baja. Si, era raro que la oficina del dueño y jefe de la empresa estuviera en los pisos de abajo, se suponía que debía estar en el último piso, en lo más alto del edificio. Sin embargo, no era así. Aro tenía fobia a las alturas. Era un hombre extraño y con gustos raros.

Tenía una obsesión con la limpieza, se lavaba las manos con jabón y gel anti-bacterial cada media hora. Le molestaba que hubiera polvo, y por si fuera poco, el hombre no salía de su casa sin antes haberse asegurado tres veces, de haber cerrado la puerta de su casa. Asegurarse tres veces de haber encendido el carro y antes de hablar, siempre tenía antes que tocarse la nariz. Tenía trastornos obsesivo-compulsivos. En fin... Aro era un espectáculo de ver.

-Niña, ven acá- le llamó cuando la vio llegar a su oficina.

Isabella tomó asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué no has ido al almuerzo?- Aro estaba muy enojado.

-Tuve...- se mordió el labio -Un problema- explicó

Ar pasó la lengua por sus dientes y se tocó la nariz-Tuviste otra vez tus...- señaló su cabeza -problemas psiquiátricos– no era una pregunta.

Isabella asintió lentamente.

-Mira... no es la primera vez que faltas a una reunión de trabajo por tus "problemas". Ese almuerzo era muy importante Bella, los inversionistas han sido comprensivos y gracias a Dios no quitarán su dinero de la empresa. Sin embargo... no puedes seguir así... tus asuntos, que entre otras cosas deberían de ser personales, están afectando tu rendimiento y el de la empresa también.

-¿Vas a despedirme?- inquirió con voz temblorosa. Le aterraba quedarse sin trabajo. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-No puedo prescindir de ti, cariño- sonrió -Pero... pienso que unas vacaciones te sentarían muy bien ahora mismo.

Isabella negó -No he tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo y no quiero hacerlo ahora.

-Lo harás- ordenó -Desde ahora tienes dos semanas de vacaciones forzadas- susurró Aro para luego bajar la vista y volverse a sus asuntos.

Isabella quería protestar, pero sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, además de un seguro despido.

Aro era de carácter amable la mayoría de las veces, era cariñoso, pero cuando él decía algo tenía que hacerse... Después de todo… no era por nada que se había vuelto el presidente de una de las mejores empresas constructoras del país.

Isabella apachurró el botón del ascensor.

Al llegar a su oficina puso una caja en su escritorio y comenzó a guardar dentro todas sus cosas.

Jane entró corriendo.

-¿Te despidió?- preguntó asustada.

-No Jane- contestó -Me dio vacaciones.

-Te dije que era muy importante que asistieras a ese almuerzo.

-Ya lo sé... ya lo sé...- susurró -Pero da igual... creo que un descanso no me vendrá mal.

OoO

Se sentía extraño. No sabía si lo que hacía era correcto. Estaba en el auto, decidido a esperar a que ella saliera y de una vez por todas plantarle cara y preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba.

Edward se pasó la mano por el rostro. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento se iría de espaldas, pero quería hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Estaba ahí... estacionado frente a la empresa donde ella trabajaba.

De pronto la vio salir por las puertas de cristal con una caja en las manos. De inmediato se preocupó por ella.

_¿La habrán despedido?_ Agitó la cabeza. ¿A él qué demonios le importaba? Lo único que quería eran respuestas.

Salió del auto y azotó la puerta. Atravesó la calle y se plantó a sus espaldas.

Ella no se había percatado de que él estaba ahí, ya que estaba guardando las cosas en la cajuela. Al cerrarla sintió una electricidad extraña recorrer su espalda. Se giró y entonces le vio... a medio metro de distancia.

El mundo se detuvo para Isabella. Era como... la visión de algo que se sabía muerto.

Edward no se movió de su lugar, estaba esperando cualquier reacción de ella por más extraña que fuera.

-¿Edward?- inquirió ella con temor -¿Eres tú?

Él no contestó. No sabía que decir. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Esa chica era tan extraña... se portaba tan extraña con él...

Entonces fue que Isabella rió sin gracia -Estoy soñando ¿verdad?- dijo -Tú en realidad no estás aquí... sigo en el consultorio del doctor Andrew y en cualquier momento despertaré y tú...- empezó a llorar y su voz se quebró -Te irás una vez más.

-Escucha- dijo él poniendo sus manos frente a ella -No sé de lo que estás hablando... no comprendo nada. ¿Me podrías decir qué pasa?

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. _¡Dios mío! No estoy soñando... él en realidad está aquí..._

-¿En verdad estás aquí?

-Si- contestó Edward -Aquí estoy- se sentía raro hablando así con ella

-Pero tú... estás muerto- dijo Isabella -No puede ser...

Un dolor punzante se instaló en la cabeza de Edward. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Muerto?

-Yo... ¿muerto?- repitió. Entonces sintió miedo.

Bella rascó su cabeza, a punto de volver a llorar.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí- explicó -Porque... tú estás muerto y no existes- las lágrimas brotaron -¡Dios!- gritó -Estoy loca ¿lo sabías?

Edward se acercó un paso a ella y entonces la rodeó con sus brazos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Esa chica se veía tan triste y rota... tan sola y confundida.

-Shh- susurró -Todo está bien

Isabella estaba rígida como una piedra. ¿A caso se había vuelto tan loca que hasta sentía su contacto y su calor?

Cerró los ojos y entonces ella también le rodeó con sus brazos, enterró su nariz en la chaqueta de él y aspiró el aroma. Justo el que ella recordaba.

-Dame una prueba de que esto es real- pidió -La necesito.

Edward se separó de ella. No sabía bien lo que haría, pero esa chica le hacía sentir casi feliz. Una extraña conexión que aún no entendía.

Guiado por sus instintos poco a poco bajó el rostro hasta quedar a la altura de ella y lentamente unió sus labios en un beso.

Isabella estaba a punto del desmayo... se quedó quieta sin saber lo que hacía. Edward movió sus labios contra los de ella y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía. Era un beso suave pero certero. Una vez más estuvo seguro de que esa chica en el pasado había sido algo suyo... no había duda.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Eso lo prueba?- preguntó.

Isabella asintió débilmente aún sintiendo el aliento cálido de él en su boca. Supo que no se estaba imaginando nada, supo que él estaba ahí y estaba vivo. Lo supo al probar de nuevo el aliento fresco de Edward.

-Estás aquí- susurró -En verdad lo estás- tragó saliva. Elevó una mano hasta el rostro de él y la posó en su mejilla.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas, por favor?- pidió él.

Aquello había sido como un golpe seco y mortal al pecho de Isabella. _¿Mi nombre?_

-Yo no... Entiendo- murmuró -¿Acaso no...me recuerdas?

-No- contestó -Lo siento.

Las náuseas invadieron su estómago. ¿El no tenía idea de quién era y aún así la había besado? ¿Cómo?

-Necesito que me des algunas respuestas- dijo Edward -No tengo ni idea de me pasado y tú... tú puedes decirme todo sobre mi vida.

Isabella bajó la vista y llevó una de sus manos a la frente. ¿Él tenía pérdida de memoria? ¿Eso significaba que no la recordaba en absoluto? ¿Que no se acordaba de el amor que él alguna vez sintió por ella? ¿Que no se acordaba de que alguna vez los dos estuvieron a punto de hacer una vida juntos?

Bella agitó la cabeza confundida.

-Yo... los siento... no puedo hacer esto- se dio la media vuelta y antes de que Edward le alcanzara se subió al auto y arrancó.

Él se quedó ahí en medio de la calle sin haber conseguido ninguna respuesta y estar más confundido que nunca.

_Demonios... ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre..._

Tuvo dudas. Todo parecía indicar que ella había sido su pareja en el pasado. ¿Por eso ella se comportaba así con él?

Corrió hasta su auto y lo encendió. La seguiría. No podía dejarla ir así... ella tenía las respuestas que su madre jamás le querría contestar.

OoO

Isabella lloraba desesperadamente en el auto mientras conducía. Sus ojos no veían bien a causa de las lágrimas. Gemía ante el dolor que sentía su corazón.

Llegó a su edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras de la entrada. Subió por el elevador y corrió hasta su departamento. Pescó las llaves de su bolso y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta.

Se tiró en el sillón y enterró el rostro contra una almohada y gritó en ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi quedarse ronca. Creía morir. Creía que el mundo se acabaría en un segundo para ella.

Caminó hasta el baño y abrió el compartimento que había atrás del espejo. Tomó dos aspirinas y las tragó en seco. Tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Fue hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Abrazó una almohada y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente para dejar que el llanto se fuera. Trataba de no pensar en nada pero le era imposible. El rostro hermoso de Edward llegaba una y otra vez a su cabeza.

Todo era tan confuso... Si él estaba vivo... ¿por qué le habían dicho a ella nueve años atrás que él había muerto? ¿Por qué el no la recordaba? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué él aparecía de nuevo en su vida? ¿Por qué aparecía justo en el momento en que ella ya había aceptado la idea de que él estaba muerto? ¿Por qué ahora que ella ya se había hecho al pensamiento de que él jamás volvería?

Y empezó a llorar de nuevo... como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía... sin reprimirse de nada. Gritaba hasta quedarse ronca... lloraba hasta que sus ojos se secaban, sacando de una vez por todas todos los sentimientos que la embargaban en ese momento y dejando a un lado la estúpida fuerza emocional que se había construido hacía ya nueve años. ¡A la porra todo! ¿Qué importaba ya?

Entre hipos y contracciones de pecho Isabella quedó profundamente dormida, a las casi dos de la mañana.

OoO

Edward por fin, luego de mucho tiempo de estar parado frente al elevador se decidió a entrar en él. Había visto el apartamento en el que se alojaba aquella chica, estaba decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con la incertidumbre. Pero al llegar, jamás se hubiera esperado lo que encontró.

La puerta estaba abierta... por lo que sin tocar entró. Todo parecía normal, hasta que dio vuelta y entró en la habitación de ella... estaba tirada en la cama... con una caja de Kleenex a lado de ella, con los ojos hinchados, aún hipando y recostada en la cama hecha un ovillo.

Edward se preocupó por ella. No se le veía bien. Fue hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado, obligado por una fuerza extraña, empezó a pasar su mano a lo largo de la espalda de la chica en un intento de reconfortarla aunque claramente la chica estaba dormida.

Ella empezó a despertar... poco a poco abrió los ojos y le vio. No se asustó, no se levantó abruptamente de la cama. Ella pensaba que todo era un sueño.

Bella le jaló por el brazo y lo acostó a su lado. Edward se quedó quieto. Ella pasó su mano por encima de él y le abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo- susurró ella aún medio dormida.

Edward se sobresaltó. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Ya no te vayas- murmuró Bella -Te extraño.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia que invadía la habitación orilló a Edward a corresponderle a aquella extraña en el abrazo.

No sabía si lo que hacía era correcto... incluso le resultaba raro pero le parecía necesario.

Al parecer Isabella se había vuelto a dormir. Su rostro era relajado y su respiración había dejado de ser irregular.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? No la conozco y sin embargo la estoy abrazando... debo estar loco... _pensó Edward.

Luego de un rato él pensó que no sería correcto pasar toda la noche ahí... Así que con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo de ella y se levantó poco a poco de la cama.

Cuando estuvo completamente en pie se le hizo raro ver que en la mesita de noche que había al costado derecho de la habitación había dos marcos de retratos con la foto hacia las mesas... tiradas.

Se dirigió a uno de ellos y enderezó la foto... por poco se cae de espaldas.

La foto era de ella y él... ambos estaban sentados sobre el césped de un parque sonriendo y él tenía el brazo extendido para tomar la fotografía. Luego, en la otra... los dos estaban en... no... No podía ser... En esa segunda foto estaban ella y él con una copa de champaña en las manos y abrazados, alguien más había tomado al foto... lo impresionante era que detrás de ellos estaba Esme... poniendo la mesa en lo que parecía ser una cena de Navidad y... abrazándolos a ambos estaba Victoria, su pequeña hermana.

Edward parpadeó varias veces para probar si aquello no era una alucinación... con movimientos rápidos quitó las partes de atrás de ambas fotos y las sacó del marco, ambas guardándolas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

Dio un último vistazo hacia Isabella y salió de ahí.

Afuera hacía frío. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada del edificio se percató de eso. Ajustó la chamarra a su alrededor y atravesó la calle corriendo. Se subió al auto y se tomó unos momentos para tranquilizarse.

Su cabeza dolía, pero era algo que podía controlar. Sacó las fotos de sus vaqueros y las miró una vez más, esta vez les dio la vuelta. Atrás de las fotos había una letra manuscrita escrita con bolígrafo y adornada con corazones. En una de ellas, en la del parque, decía:

_**Edward e Isabella. Giardino degli Iris*. 8 de Mayo de 2002.**_

En la segunda, en la de la cena, estaba:

_**Edward e Isabella. Casa de los padres de Edward, cena de Navidad. 25 de Diciembre de 2002.**_

.-Se llama Isabella...- murmuró para sí mismo dando vuelta a las fotos viendo la imagen de ella y él.

_Ella y yo éramos...novios... _pensó. Se asustó al imaginar que ellos tal vez hasta pudieron estar casados, desechó la idea rápidamente. _No, eso no..._

Volvió a guardar las fotos. Estaba enojado como el infierno con su madre... con su padre... ¡con sus hermanos! Esas fotos demostraban que su familia sabía de la existencia de esa chica y sin embargo jamás nadie le contó nada acerca de ella.

Giró la llave del auto y arrancó.

En menos de cuarenta minutos llegó a la casa de sus padres. Subió las escaleras del porche y tocó en la puerta furiosamente.

Algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su nuca. Sudor frío. Estaba furioso y ansioso por saber... estaba entendiendo más o menos la actitud de esa chica para con él.

Su madre, con bata de dormir y pantuflas le abrió.

-¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

Él no respondió y pasó a la gran sala. Su madre cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Esme, siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

Edward respiró varias veces. Tenía que contenerse. Tal vez había una buena explicación para todo lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez.

Sacó las fotos de su bolsillo y las puso frente a la cara de su madre. Quien estaba confundida y se vio obligada a entornar los ojos para ver mejor.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió Esme.

-¿No lo ves? Esta chica- señaló con su dedo -¿No le reconoces?

OoO

_***Giardino degli Iris: Jardín ubicado en Florencia, Italia en el cual durante el mes de mayo florecen varios tipos de lirios. Las flores símbolo de Florencia.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.**_

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	4. Verdades Que Matan

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Me da gusto saber que esta historia ha tenido tan buena aceptación. Estoy muy feliz.**_

_**He decidido por eso subir este cuarto capítulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 4: Verdades que matan.

_Cuando la verdad sea dicha y tú quieras verme de nuevo,_

_Comprenderé perfectamente que será para explicarte_

_Lo que ha pasado en estos años._

_Pero por favor, si no quieres hacerme daño, _

_No me hagas revivir_

_Aquellos momentos en lo que _

_Dejé a la felicidad surgir._

_-_Contéstame, por favor- pidió Edward con toda la paciencia que pudo luego de que habían pasado ya varios minutos y su madre no emitía sonido alguno.

Ella suspiró -¿Qué se supone que debo contestar?- susurró -No te voy a decir que no la conozco, porque es claro que si lo hago. Esta foto lo demuestra- señaló la imagen de la cena.

-Así como también la conoce mi papá y mis hermanos- expresó con enojo

-¿Y qué querías que hiciéramos?- Esme se sentó en el sofá -No podíamos hacer otra cosa. Tú despertaste de tu coma y estabas muy delicado, el mismo doctor dijo que no podíamos darte información así como así

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello -Eso pasó hace año y medio. ¿No crees que ya era hora de que me contaran acerca de ella?

_-¿_Y para qué querías que te contara? ¿Acaso viste que ella estuvo ahí cuando despertaste? ¡No! Sólo estuvo tu familia ahí Edward, no ella. A nosotros nos importó tu salud. A ella no.

Golpe bajo. Era cierto. Edward reflexionó por unos segundos. ¿Por qué esa chica no había estado ahí cuando él despertó del coma? Espabiló. Tenía que concentrarse y no desviarse de la conversación original.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó

Esme se encogió de hombros -Una ex-novia

-¿Y?

-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó Esme

Edward vaciló unos instantes -La he visto- confesó

Ella abrió los ojos como platos -¿Cómo que la has visto? ¿Ella... te buscó o algo?- tenía un tono de temor en la voz

-Ha sido una coincidencia- explicó él -Pero ese no es el punto. Ella piensa que estoy muerto ¿Por qué demonios ella cree eso?

Esme se dio la vuelta, se llevó una mano al rostro y fingió llorar, tratando tontamente de que Edward se sintiera culpable y acabar con todo eso.

-Oh mamá, tus trucos no funcionan conmigo. Habla.

En ese momento, el patriarca de la familia apareció en la sala irrumpiendo la tención existente.

-¿Cariño, que pasa?- preguntó a su esposa.

-¡Oh, Carlisle! ¡Tu hijo se ha vuelto loco!

Carlisle, un hombre alto, rubio y guapo de apariencia fuerte se doblegaba ante el llanto de su esposa. Podía soportar todo menos eso. La amaba demasiado.

_-_¿Qué le has hecho a tu madre?

Edward rodó los ojos -Tu no te salvas de esto papá- dijo y le mostró la foto -¿Me podrían decir de una vez por todas qué paso con ella?

Carlisle no puso ocultar la sorpresa. Miró a su esposa, ella cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente.

-Tenemos que contarle- susurró Esme para que sólo él escuchara.

El hombre se giró hacia su hijo y le señaló con la mano el sofá.

-Siéntate.

A regañadientes Edward lo hizo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Es una ex-novia tuya, se llama Isabella.

-Eso ya lo sé- contestó Edward -Lo que quiero que me digas es ¿por qué ella piensa que estoy muerto?

-Porque eso es lo que el ejército y nosotros le dijimos.

Hubo un choque neuronal en el cerebro de Edward. Se tocó la cabeza y trató de que sus padres no se dieran cuenta del intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Ejército?- repitió.

Carlisle suspiró -Hijo... tú eras militar en el ejército británico.

Aquello fue mucho para él. Sintió algo parecido a un intenso golpe en la nuca y luego nada... lo último que escuchó fue el grito de su madre.

-¡Mi vida!

OoO

Cinco de la mañana. Isabella decidió que no podía dormir más tiempo, el intenso dolor de cabeza y cuello se lo impedían. Raramente sentía la sensación de algo cálido a su alrededor. No tenía sueño, para su sorpresa se sentía descansada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se deshizo de las sábanas a su alrededor ¿quién la había cubierto? No se acordaba de haberse tapado por la noche. Su vista viajó por toda su habitación y se clavó en un punto en específico... las fotos que había en su mesita de noche no estaban.

Agitó la cabeza. Todo estaba muy raro.

Se fue al baño, recargó las manos en el lavabo y se miró en el espejo. Las ojeras estaban ahí. Pero había un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía verse diferente. Siempre había sido una chica bonita... sin embargo, luego de aquel fatal suceso... luego de aquel fatídico amor su belleza parecía irse apagando día con día.

Suspiró, había más arrugas en su rostro que antes. Era de esperarse, pero, para sus treinta y una años seguía viéndose de veinticinco. Tenía apenas veintidós años cuando pasó… todo eso.

Su aletargado cerebro pareció despertar al fin y como una barra demoledora, los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a ella. Automáticamente sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sintió un frío recorrer sus espina dorsal. Se preguntó lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Todo apuntaba a que él estaba vivo. No quería imaginar que todo lo que había pasado ayer fuera un producto de su loca mente. Tocó sus labios y cerró los ojos. Edward la había besado... aún sentía esa sensación eléctrica sobre su boca.

_Pero él no me recuerda..._

Salió del baño y se dirigió al clóset. Trepó a la parte más alta de este y sacó una caja negra llena de polvo.

Se sentó en la cama y puso la caja en su regazo, quitó la tapa, dentro había infinidad de cosas que él le había dado. Cartas... tarjetas, detalles, llaveros, etc. pero había algo que dominaba y opacaba a todo lo demás. Una pequeña cajita negra con el anillo de compromiso dentro. Con nostalgia sacó el anillo de su recinto y lo deslizó por su dedo admirándolo eternos segundos.

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta la hicieron espabilar. Lo más rápido que pudo guardó todo dentro y lo regresó a su lugar.

Corrió a la puerta y la abrió. Pasó saliva, frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos que Victoria, la pequeña hermana menor de Edward.

Ella le sonrió sinceramente, como si fueran las mejores amigas, como si no se hubieran dejado de ver por diez años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Isabella, osca.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó ella afianzando su bolso a su hombro

Isabella no tuvo otra alternativa. Victoria pasó al departamento y ella cerró la puerta.

-Casi diez años sin verte- dijo la chica suspirando -¿Suenan como una eternidad no?

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Isabella -¿Vienes a lastimarme de nuevo? ¿A decirme que me aleje de tu hermano?

-Así que ya lo sabes... mamá me dijo que te habías encontrado con Edward- Victoria merodeaba la sala tocando aquí y allá.

Isabella sonrió sarcástica -¿Esme sigue viva?- inquirió con malicia.

-No estoy aquí para pelear contigo- explicó la chica.

-¿Entonces? Si, ya sé que él está vivo, que por alguna razón tú y tu maldita familia me mintieron y sobre todo sé que él no me recuerda.

-Sabes que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que te alejaras de nosotros cuando Ed murió.

Isabella suspiró -No me interesa hablar de eso, ¿qué haces aquí? Dime de una vez por todas, no es grato para mí que un Cullen esté en mi casa.

Victoria suspiró -¿Tanto nos odias?

-¿Tú qué crees?

La chica vaciló unos segundos -Mi mamá me prohibió que viniera a verte. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí, pero yo te quiero y por eso voy a decirte esto...

Isabella no habló ni expresó algún otro comentario de sarcasmo. Estaba ahora, atenta a todo.

-Edward está en el hospital. Está enterado de... casi todo.

-Él ya... ¿sabe que tus padres...?

Victoria asintió -Ayer mi papá le dijo.

-¿Por qué está en el hospital?- inquirió alarmada Isabella.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos años- respondió la chica -Es mejor que él mismo te explique todo

El latido de su corazón se paró para luego latir desbocadamente.

-¿Yo... hablar con él?

Victoria movió la cabeza frenéticamente en un sí -Para eso estoy aquí- explicó -Edward quiere verte y me pidió a mí que viniera por ti. Él sabe que mamá se interpondrá a todo esto, pero a él no le importa, quiere saber la verdad. Por favor Isabella- imploró Victoria -Si alguna vez tuviste buenos sentimientos hacia mí, si alguna vez amaste a mi hermano... hazlo por favor.

Isabella no pudo negarse ante a aquella tentadora propuesta. Verlo a él, hablar con él... Edward la recordaba. ¿No?

Espera…_ ¿Cómo es que él sabe dónde vivo?_

Se metió a su cuarto buscando que ponerse aún con la duda latente en su cabeza de cómo Edward había averiguado su dirección. Mientras Victoria aguardaba en la sala.

Sacó vestidos, faldas, blusas, zapatos de tacón, etc. Pero su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada.

_Él quiere que vayas a verlo para platicar contigo... no para reanudar su relación...Él no recuerda que te ama y tal vez no lo haga de nuevo..._

Abatida, Isabella se metió en unos vaqueros sencillos, una blusa rosa fuerte de mangas largas y unas bailarinas negras. Recogió su cabello en una coleta y se lavó la cara... nada más.

-Ya podemos irnos- anunció a Victoria cuando estuvo lista

OoO

Las dos mujeres llegaron al hospital. Los tacones de Victoria resonaban en el suelo mientras que Isabella se frotaba las manos, de pronto tenía mucho frío.

Caminaron un largo tramo y luego, en las sillas del hospital estaban sentados ellos. Los padres de Edward.

Esme se levantó de su asiento y miró a Isabella y luego a Victoria, con furia.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- exclamó

Carlisle se levantó y miró a Isabella con sorpresa. Él, al contrario de su esposa era más tranquilo, suspiró.

-Vicky... ¿qué hace ella aquí?

Isabella veía a ambos con rostro alzado y con cara de _"Me importan una mierda"_

Ella respiró -Edward me dijo que quería hablar con ella

-¡Tu hermano está muy delicado!- gritó Esme -¿Acaso quieres matarlo?

-Es necesario, mamá- contestó Victoria -¡Por Dios! ¡Deja que mi hermano sepa la verdad de su vida!- gritó. Luego se giró hacia Isabella

-Ehm... entra- señaló la puerta de la habitación 105 -Él te estará esperando

Esme y Carlisle se quedaron estupefactos ante la escena e incapaces de hablar. Isabella tomó una bocanada de aire, giró la perilla y se hizo dentro de la habitación.

OoO

Edward estaba sentado en la camilla, con el suero conectado en la mano y tapado hasta la cadera con las mantas. Él le sonrió suavemente al verla entrar.

Para Isabella era como si el día hubiera salido... como luego de un largo y amargo eclipse por fin el Sol se dignaba a salir para ella.

_Recuerda por qué estás aquí Bella... no te desvíes..._

Ella recompuso el gesto, se sentó en la silla que había ahí y le hizo frente.

-Tu hermana me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

-¿Está vez no vas a actuar extraña o te irás corriendo?- medio bromeó él

Isabella se sonrojó -No esta vez, y lo siento por eso

-Quiero que me digas todo, absolutamente todo

Ella cerró sus ojos -¿Por dónde empezar? ¿No recuerdas nada?

Edward negó.

Ella respiró profundo -Tú y yo éramos... ya sabes... novios-_ prometidos en realidad _quiso decir -Nos enamoramos y ya

Isabella no quería meterse demasiado en el tema.

-No me estás diciendo nada que no sepa ya- contestó Edward -Necesito todo, en verdad

Ella negó -No quiero tocar esos temas ¿sabes? Aún son muy dolorosos- aceptó apenada

-¿En realidad pensabas que estaba muerto?

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo me hizo creer

Isabella vio la cara de Edward, él no estaría satisfecho hasta que le contara TODO. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Te contaré- se rindió -Pero... es una historia larga y... él que estés aquí conmigo, luego de tanto tiempo pensándote muerto, no me facilita en nada las cosas

-Tómate tu tiempo, tranquila- susurró él mientras alcanzaba la mano de ella y la acariciaba. Isabella retiró la mano de ese toque rápidamente. No, no podía salirse de control.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él

-No... No es nada- titubeó ella -¿Estás seguro de que... si te cuento todo esto... no te pasará nada, es decir tu salud?

Edward negó -Eso no será problema, comienza por favor

Isabella cruzó las piernas y empezó a hablar -Yo estaba estudiando para fotógrafa, me encontraba en un viaje por Florencia buscando paisajes ideales, entonces, un día, en el Ponte Vecchio...- ella rió -Arruinaste mi foto, te atravesaste justo en el momento en que disparé el flash... corrí a reclamarte pero tú estabas como... distraído o fuera de este mundo. Seguí con mi tarea de tomar fotos y entonces la gente empezó a gritar; trataste de suicidarte lanzándote al agua pero yo llegué y te convencí de que no lo hicieras, te invité un café, me hablaste de tú y luego te pregunté el por qué te habías querido lanzar al agua, me respondiste algo que nunca olvidaré...- hizo una pausa, Edward estaba expectante ante la historia de su propia vida -Dijiste que no habías tratado de suicidarte, que ni siquiera habías contemplado alguna vez la posibilidad de morir... dijiste que sólo querías experimentar por unos instantes la libertad de ser tú mismo, de sentirte libre de ataduras, querías simplemente contemplar el paisaje del río... yo me reí y te dije que si querías experimentar la libertad bastaba con que te subieras a una moto y condujeras a toda velocidad, que no había sido necesario que hicieras todo eso, pero entonces mencionaste esa frase... dijiste que en la vida iba a encontrar muchas cosas que me parecerían inútiles de hacer e incluso tontas y absurdas, pero que de cualquier modo era necesario hacerlas. Ese día me diste una lección de vida- volvió a sonreír y se sonrojó -Luego de eso... me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que era bonita.

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Edward -¿Qué? ¿Nos hicimos novios?

-Si- contestó ella -Luego de eso cada vez nos frecuentábamos más, un día me pediste que fuera tu novia y te dije que si- suspiró. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para ella -Un día en mi departamento me confesaste que estabas en Italia porque estabas de vacaciones en una especie de retiro temporal y que eras militar del ejército de Inglaterra.

Edward suspiró -¿Aún lo soy?- inquirió

Isabella se encogió de hombros -Ni idea- contestó

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia una lado -¿Por qué empezó todo este conflicto? Eso es lo que quiero saber, ¿qué demonios pasó?

-Para empezar, tus padres nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestra relación, luego de eso, al cabo de un año el ejército te llamó porque necesitaba que regresaras al campo de batalla...- Su voz se volvió más delgada y aguda, estaba a punto de llorar -Me dijiste que regresarías pronto y luego te fuiste...-resopló -Al poco tiempo de que te fuiste, me llegó una carta del coronel, dándome las más sinceras condolencias porque, me dijeron que habías muerto. Tú madre estaba al parecer devastada al igual que toda tu familia. La única explicación que hubo fue que una bomba te había explotado cerca. Fui a tu funeral, el ataúd estuvo cerrado todo el tiempo... todo fue una engaño para mi

-También lo fue para mí. Verás...- empezó a hablar él -Estuve en coma y al despertar no recordaba a nadie de mi pasado. Nadie jamás me contó de ti y tú...jamás apareciste

Isabella bajó la mirada -¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera si me dijeron que habías muerto? Me fui de inmediato de Italia cuando me enteré de todo y vine para Brooklyn, traté de olvidar todo, absolutamente todo- _pero fracasé._

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo ella. Edward asintió -¿Cómo averiguaste dónde vivía?

Edward tardó en contestar.

-Anoche te seguí- aceptó.

Isabella asintió, perpleja. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle?

-¿Cómo era nuestra relación?- preguntó él.

Isabella se puso de pié, no quería ir allí.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia- respondió -Es mejor que me vaya- caminó hasta la puerta y giró el pomo.

-¿Estábamos muy... enamorados?- inquirió tímido.

Bella suspiró, volteó a verlo -Demasiado- y dicho eso se fue.

OoO

Bella se limpió las lágrimas que habían alcanzado a salir de sus ojos. Al salir de la habitación de Edward, Esme la abordó con actitud agresiva.

-¡Más te vale que no le hayas metido ideas en la cabeza a mi hijo!- le gritó

Bella recompuso su fuerza. No se dejaría de nuevo humillar por la familia de él.

-Me dijo que le contara todo y eso es lo que he hecho- dijo con burla -Oh, Esme, tú tienes la culpa de todo esto. Si tan sólo nunca hubieras mentido- dio un paso al frente -Si tan sólo nunca me hubieras dicho que él estaba muerto cuando todos sabían que no era así

Carlisle abrazó a su esposa, tratando de protegerla -Es mejor que te vayas de aquí- dijo él -Ya es suficiente

Victoria fue hasta sus padres y los encaró -¡No papá! ¡Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar enojada! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Ustedes le dieron la espalda cuando mi hermano supuestamente murió! ¡Todo el mundo la dejó sola! Incluso yo...- dijo lo último con vergüenza

Bella contempló la escena familiar. Esme con la boca abierta, Carlisle parpadeando varias veces ante la visión de la pequeña y siempre dulce Victoria gritando por primera vez.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ellos... esas personas eran parte de un pasado que ella aún no superaba.

Victoria le alcanzó y le tomó por el brazo.

-¿Ya te vas?

Isabella rodó los ojos -No soy bienvenida aquí, tus padres me odian y sinceramente, me quiero ir, no soporto estar un segundo más aquí

-Déjame invitarte un café, quiero hablar contigo- pidió la chica -Quiero explicarte

-¿Y qué me vas a decir? Déjalo ya Victoria... digas lo que digas jamás voy a volver a confiar en ti

-Sólo te pido eso... vamos a tomar un café a la cafetería, sólo eso

Ella suspiró. Un lado de ella no quería ir, pero el otro si... estaba ansiosa por saber ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué de repente se desmoronó todo?

Lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

Victoria sonrió y la arrastró hacia la cafetería del hospital.

OoO

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Actualizo pronto.**_

_**Dejen comentarios y alerts.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	5. Aclarando Malentendidos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Hola chicas y chicos, aquí está el quinto capítulo. Espero que os guste porque en este cap se "aclara" de alguna forma, todo lo que pasó diez años atrás en la vida de esta pareja.**_

_**Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi beta Beakis, por haber corregido esta historia entera en un tiempo récord de dos días. Eres la mejor nena, te quiero.**_

_**No os entretengo más.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 5: Aclarando malentendidos

_¿De qué me sirven ahora las explicaciones? _

_Tanto tiempo en que las añoré,_

_Y ellas nunca llegaron._

_Ahora lo único que hacen es sumirme en la miseria, _

_Al admirar a través del tiempo,_

_Como todos hacen sus vidas y son felices sin_

_Ningún remordimiento._

El café humeante reconfortaba el calor que necesitaban sus manos. Victoria dio un sorbo a su café y la miró.

-Yo fui la primera en oponerme a lo que mamá y papá estaban haciendo- explico.

Isabella sonrió tristemente -Te consideraba mi amiga Victoria... me hubiera esperado todo de ellos. Su rechazo y su desprecio… su abandono, pero de ti nunca. Fuiste mi mayor decepción

Una lágrima resbaló por el bello y fino rostro de Vicky.

-Entiéndeme por favor... yo en un momento creí que era lo mejor...

-¿Lo mejor? Por favor- bufó Isabella -¿Qué creías que era lo mejor? ¿Ocultarme que tu hermano nunca murió, que estaba en coma? ¿Sabes lo que me dijo hace un momento? Me reclamó el porqué yo no había estado ahí cuando él despertó de su coma y no tienes idea de lo fatal que me sentí.

Victoria le dio una mordida a la galleta. Cuando estaba ansiosa eso era lo que hacía, comer.

-Edward estuvo un año en terapia intensiva... estaba muy grave, le dije a mamá que debíamos avisarte pero ella me lo prohibió, además tú te fuiste de Italia... no tenía idea de para dónde habías ido, desapareciste, y luego inesperadamente de un día para otro Edward cayó en coma. Estuvo ocho años así

Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca. Todo era tan horrible... la persona que ella más había amado en toda su vida y no estuvo ahí en los momentos más difíciles.

-Te busqué Isabella, es serio traté de localizarte pero fue imposible, luego creí que había sido lo mejor que no supieras de lo ocurrido. La memoria a corto plazo de Edward, según el doctor, se había dañado irreparablemente- Victoria alargó una mano y tomó la de Isabella -Cuando mi hermano despertó sólo nos recordaba a nosotros pero a ti no. Él jamás iba a acordarse de ti.

-¿Y qué?- dijo ella a la defensiva -Me pudieron haber dicho y yo hubiera estado ahí... con el tiempo él y yo nos hubiéramos conocido de nuevo y tal vez...

-Eso lo pensé yo también- le interrumpió la chica -¿Pero y qué tal si no era así? ¿Qué tal si él no se hubiera enamorado de ti otra vez? Hubieras quedado devastada

Isabella empezó a llorar de nuevo -Por lo menos hubiera tenido la certeza de que aunque él no me amara seguía con vida... eso me hubiera bastado. He aprendido mucho del dolor estos casi diez años. Pero lo que yo no entiendo es... ¿por qué el ejército me mandó una carta diciéndome que él había muerto?

Vicky se pasó el dedo índice por los labios -En la infantería... según Edward, tienen una especie de norma de no casarse hasta haber cumplido seis años de servicio. Edward llevaba cuatro cuando te propuso matrimonio. El coronel y todos los jefes se pusieron alerta cuando supieron que se había comprometido, él era de los mejores militares y no estaban dispuestos a perderlo. Así que, cuando Edward regresó al campo de batalla y le explotó esa bomba cerca... los jefes aprovecharon y te dijeron que él había muerto- explicó.

-Y así él nunca se casaría- susurró Isabella completando la frase. Se sintió enferma.

-Mi madre supo de lo ocurrido, ella sabía que Edward estaba en el hospital al igual que toda la familia, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo en que el ejército te mintiera. Ella decidió seguir con la farsa de que él estaba muerto, así tú te alejarías para siempre.

-Todo me parece tan increíble- musitó -Sabía que tu mamá me detestaba pero no imaginé jamás que llegara a ese extremo.

Victoria se quedó callada dejando que Isabella asimilara todo.

-Debo irme- Isabella se levantó bruscamente.

Victoria carraspeó -Hay algo que debo decirte- dijo -¿Todavía amas a Edward?

-Eso no viene al caso- ella se enojó.

-Es importante.

Luego de unos largos instantes, Isabella contestó al fin -Nunca he dejado de amarlo.

Victoria cerró los ojos -Edward... tiene novia.

Un golpe certero. Asfixia. Un nudo en la garganta que te impide respirar. Celos y enojo de que no puedes hacer nada. Todo eso invadió a Isabella en ese momento.

-¿Novia?- repitió.

Victoria afirmó.

-¿Llevan mucho juntos?- una vez más su voz era aguda.

-No. Como seis meses o eso es lo que dice él. Nos la presentó la Navidad pasada.

Isabella se encogió de hombros -Es justo que él haga su vida ¿no?- trató de sonar con voz de "_me importa una mierda" _pero sabía que estaba fracasando en el intento.

Se dio vuelta -De todos modos, gracias por decirme todo esto- expresó.

Luego se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

OoO

**En la habitación del hospital…**

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme tanto tiempo, mamá?- inquirió con enojo -Esa chica- señaló hacia la puerta -Ella me ha dicho un parte de mi vida que ni tú ni nadie me contaron antes. ¡Santo Cielo mamá! ¡Estábamos enamorados! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Isabella...?- pronunció su nombre por primera vez en voz alta -¿Cómo pudiste decirle que había muerto?

Esme se acercó a él -Ella no era buena para ti, cariño

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir que ella no es buena cuando ha tenido el valor de hacerme frente? ¿A una persona que creía muerta? Además, tú no puedes decir quién es buena para mí y quién no.

-Hijo, no le hables así a tu madre- dijo Carlisle.

-¡Deja de defenderla papá! ¡No puedo creer que tú también hayas consentido este engaño! Estoy decepcionado de ustedes dos. Jamás hubiera creído de lo que eran capaces.

-Ella sólo pensaba en lo mejor para ti- dijo su padre -Te amamos, y esa chica no era para ti.

-¿Y por eso le han mentido? ¿Acaso no han visto todo lo que han causado? Isabella está dañada por lo que ustedes le hicieron. Está completamente traumada.

-¡Ella me importa un comino!- gritó Esme -¡Déjala ya! ¡Ni siquiera sé para qué querías hablar con ella! ¡Ella ya no es nada tuyo!- bajó la voz -Tu presente es Samantha, esa chica si es un buen partido para ti.

Edward estaba que echaba humo por la nariz -Basta ya, mamá. Samantha ni siquiera es mi novia. Sólo es alguien con quien de vez en cuando salgo. No es nada mío. Si la presenté como mi novia en Navidad fue porque tú me obligaste a llevar a una chica, por nada más.

Esme comenzó a lloriquear -Oh- dejó escapar. Carlisle la abrazó de inmediato.

Edward bufó -No estoy para tus lloriqueos ahora mamá.

-Al menos dime...- su mamá hizo ademán de limpiarse una lágrima -Al menos dime que no te acercaras a esa chica de nuevo.

Edward sonrió desafiante -No voy decir eso, porque si lo hago, estaría mintiendo.

OoO

Estaba sentada en su cama, de frente a la ventana que daba a los edificios y el tráfico. Tenía entre sus manos el vestido de novia que Edward y ella habían comprado juntos rompiendo la tradición de que "El novio no deber ver el vestido antes de la boda"

El vestido era hermoso y vaporoso... como el de una princesa. Recordó las palabras de Edward cuando se lo vio puesto.

_-Luces hermosa, mi cielo. Como un hada_

Entonces lloró aún más. Apretó el vestido contra su pecho, aquel que nunca se iba a poner. Se sentía vacía y sola.

Él teléfono empezó a sonar. Ella se sorbió la nariz y carraspeó para aclarar su voz.

-¿Si?

-¡Amiga!- era Alice -¡Tanto tiempo sin hablar!

Isabella sonrió. La frescura y alegría constante de Alice la hacían sentirse mejor.

-Hola- dijo -¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Tengo tanto que contar!- contestó Alice -¿Qué tal si nos vemos hoy por la noche en un restaurante? Ya he invitado a Rose...

-Seguro- dijo Isabella al instante. Necesitaba distraerse de todo lo agobiante que habían sido los últimos días.

-Ehm... bien- Alice se había asustado un poco. La explosividad y la disponibilidad de Isabella eran cosas que jamás había visto -Te veo entonces en el Vinegar Hill a las ocho ¿te parece?

Isabella miró el reloj de su despertador. Las siete menos quince.

-Perfecto- contestó entonces -Ahí estaré.

-Adiós Bella- le dijo Alice.

Isabella guardó el vestido en su bolsa y lo colgó delicadamente en lo más profundo y oscuro del clóset.

_¿Cuándo vas a deshacerte de ese vestido Isabella? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo?_

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua supremamente caliente relajara sus músculos. Se tomó su tiempo en lavarse el cabello y secarlo. Lo peinó con un cepillo redondo haciendo suaves ondas en las puntas. Se coló un vestido color ciruela con un cinturón ancho, se puso unos tacones negros y se maquilló más que de costumbre. Se vio en el espejo. Se veía bien. No demasiado formal, estaba arreglada como para una salida de chicas. Bien.

Cuando miró el reloj faltaba media hora para las ocho. ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo? Sin más pausas tomó un abrigo café y su bolso.

Bajó al estacionamiento y encendió el auto. Le tomaría como mucho media hora llegar al restaurante.

_No pienses en él Isabella, no pienses... él ha hecho su vida...déjalo ya..._

OoO

Sus amigas le saludaron agitando las manos cuando llegó a la puerta del restaurante. Ellas ya estaban sentadas en la mesa.

-¿Qué hay chicas?- preguntó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía en el respaldo de su silla.

-Pues nada...- dijo Rose -Que Alice tiene un notición que darnos y me estoy muriendo de curiosidad

Isabella se mostró intrigada ¿A si? ¿Qué noticia?

Alice sonrió con malicia –Primero ordenemos.

Las tres abrieron sus cartas, el menú era delicioso y variado. Iba desde pato en salsa de naranjo hasta lubina con espárragos.

-Yo algo ligero...- dijo Alice jugando con sus dedos -Una ensalada Cesar por favor- le dijo al mesero.

-Yo una lubina con salsa holandesa- dijo Rose.

-Una crema de berros- dijo Isabella -Es todo.

Sus dos amigas le miraron extrañadas.

-¿Y de tomar?- inquirió el mesero.

-¿Limonada todas?- dijo Alice y asintieron.

Luego de eso, Rose se recargó en la mesa y miró expectante a Alice.

-¡Suelta ya la sopa!- exclamó

-Rosalie, tranquila- dijo Alice con falsa paciencia -Ahora les cuento.

Isabella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Todos eran de él. Agitó la cabeza. Se suponía que estaba ahí para dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

-¡Hey chica!- Rosalie le pasaba su mano frente al rostro -¿Qué pasa?

Rosalie y Alice eran las únicas personas en el mundo que sabían lo que Isabella había vivido diez años atrás.

Isabella no podía controlarse. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien o se le formaría una úlcera.

-Yo también tengo algo que contaros- dijo.

-¡Oh, pero yo primero!- gritó Alice

Isabella asintió.

Alice se mordió los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa divide-rostro. Entonces se levantó de su asiento y se abrió el abrigo. Su estómago estaba ligeramente abultado pero era visible.

-¡Estoy embarazada chicas!- gritó.

Isabella jadeó en sorpresa. Rosalie se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir el grito. Luego las dos se levantaron y extendieron sus brazos hacia ella dándole un gran abrazo grupal.

-¡Estamos tan felices por ti!- exclamó Isabella

Rosalie acarició el pequeño bulto con ternura -¿Cuánto tienes?

-Como tres meses- respondió.

-Te ves radiante- dijo ella.

-Gracias amigas, quería compartir esto con ustedes.

Luego se sentaron y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

-Eso no es todo- dijo Alice

-¿Hay más?- se sorprendió Isabella.

Ella asintió. Luego alzó su mano izquierda y la mostró.

-¡Voy a casarme con Hank! ¡Nos casaremos en dos meses!

_Oh_. Isabella se quedó callada y bajó la vista. No es que no se sintiera feliz por su amiga, si no que el sentimiento triste de que ella alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de casarse, ser feliz y tener hijos con la persona que amaba surgió en ella.

-¿No te da gusto por Alice, Bella?- preguntó Rosalie.

Ella sonrió -Claro que si- dijo -Estoy feliz por ti, querida- sonrió.

Alice ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado -¿Qué tienes Isa? Te ves triste

Ella agitó la cabeza -De ninguna manera, estoy contenta por ti.

-Y bueno- Rosalie interrumpió el momento -¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirnos?

Bella abrió la boca -Ehm…er... nada, no es nada.

Alice entornó los ojos -Vamos, dinos.

-Les cuento luego.

-¡Ahora nos dices porque nos dices!- exigió Rose...

El mesero llegó con sus platos.

-Buen provecho- dijo él y se fue

-Anda Bella- pidió su amiga -Dinos, por favor.

Isabella sabía que ya no podría librarse de eso, así que decidió hablar.

-Edward está vivo- soltó.

Rose que estaba tomando vino por poco escupe todo. Alice se llevó una mano al pecho.

– ¡Oh Dios! ¿Pero cómo?

Ella se encogió de hombros -Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar ahora- contestó -Pero bueno... hablé con él y en resumen, él no me recuerda, no sabe quién soy, tiene amnesia.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡Es tan terrible!- Rose y Alice tomaron la mano de su amiga -¿Cómo estás cariño?

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar- dijo.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? Hubiéramos corrido cuanto antes a verte.

-Porque ustedes tienen una vida y asuntos que atender. No pueden correr a consolarme cada que tengo problemas, de ser así, entonces tendrían que vivir conmigo– se mofó.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron entre sí y torcieron la boca. A veces su amiga tenía un sentido del humor demasiado… sombrío.

– ¡Bueno!– exclamó Isabella, distrayéndolas – No estamos aquí para ponernos tristes, estamos aquí para celebrar.

Sus amigas asintieron felices. Tomaron sus limonadas y alzaron sus bebidas.

– ¡Por mi primer bebé!– dijo Alice.

– ¡Por tu matrimonio!– gritó Isabella tratando de dejar su tristeza a un lado.

– ¡Por la nueva vida que nos merecemos!– exclamó Rosalie.

OoO

**En el hospital…**

– Mañana podrás irte– anunció el doctor

Edward dio un suspiro de alivio y asintió.

Sus padres y su hermana se habían ido a petición de él. Antes de irse, Victoria le dijo algo que le inquieto hasta tal punto que ansiaba con unas ganas tremendas salir del hospital.

–_Platiqué con ella Ed. Y no quiero ser indiscreta, si te digo esto es porque quiero que las cosas mejoren. Ella aún te ama…_

¿Aquella chica linda… aún le quería? No la conocía bien… no la recordaba siquiera, pero había algo en ella que le atraía irremediablemente. Tal vez era su fuerza. Se notaba que esa chica había sufrido mucho en esos años y aún así, había tenido la fortaleza y el valor suficiente de ir ante su familia a pesar de que sus padres la odiaban, de plantarle cara a él, que para ella, días antes, estaba muerto.

OoO

**En casa de los Cullen…**

– ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme eso Victoria?– reclamaba su madre – ¡Te prohibí que fueras a hablar con esa chica y me ignoraste!

Ella rodó los ojos.

– ¡Mamá ya! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡Aún no entiendo el por qué de tu desprecio a esa chica!

– ¡No tiene sangre inglesa, o galesa o irlandesa! ¡No es de sangre pura!

– ¡Oh por Dios, mamá! ¡Estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno! ¡Deja de lado tus malditas tradiciones! ¡Esto es Estados Unidos y cada quien tiene todo el derecho de casarse con quien quiera!

Victoria estaba que no se la creía. ¿Era en serio? ¿Por eso su madre odiaba a Isabella? Le parecía todo tan tonto e innecesario…

Esme entornó los ojos hacia ella y con paso firme se puso a cinco centímetros de ella, le señaló con un dedo.

– ¡Mira niñita, mientras tú sigas viviendo en esta casa no vas a poner en entre dicho nuestras costumbres! ¡Vas a respetar el espíritu conservador en esta casa y punto!– amenazó.

Victoria no sintió miedo. Ya no era la misma niñita de diecisiete años a la que sus padres le obligaban a hacer y obedecer cosas que ella no quería.

– ¡No me vengas a decir a mí lo que tengo que hacer! ¡No por el hecho de que esté viviendo en esta casa te da autoridad para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer, y si ese es el problema, pues listo! ¡Me voy!– dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación decidida a hacer sus maletas.

Abajo en la sala, con gesto de furia Esme se giró hacia su esposo.

– ¡¿Te das cuenta de todos los problemas que ha traído esa chica a nuestras vidas?! ¡Primero pone a Edward en contra nuestra y ahora hace que mi Vicky se vaya!

Carlisle agitó la cabeza con gesto dubitativo, se encogió de hombros –Tal vez deberíamos dejar a los chicos por fin hacer sus vidas con quien ellos quisieran ¿no crees? Digo, ellos ya tienen edad suficiente…

A Esme casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo – ¿Pero qué dices? ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir eso!- Esme alzó las manos hacia el cielo -¡Dios! ¡Parece que ahora la única adulta en esta casa soy yo! Tenemos que hacer algo Carlisle, esto no se puede quedar así, debe haber alguna forma de arrojar a esa maldita sangre sucia fuera de nuestras vidas.

OoO

_**¿Os gustó?**_

_**Espero que me dejen sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Si quieren encontrarme en Facebook me llamo Amy Welch y mi foto de perfil es una imagen en blanco y negro de Lana Del Rey.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W. **_


	6. Celos Y Alcohol

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Hola chicos y chicas! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Como siempre, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**_

_**A Luzdeluna2012, nena, si estás leyendo esto te aviso que ya tengo la portada del fic, ¿a dónde tengo que mandarla?**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 6: Celos y alcohol.

_Si tan sólo hubiera descubierto hace tiempo_

_Las bendiciones de la inconsciencia_

_Entonces hubiera permitido a mi cuerpo descansar_

_Aunque sé que al día siguiente todo habrá desaparecido_

_Al igual que las olas en el mar._

Isabella se quejó ante la terrible resaca que tenía.

La noche anterior en la "cena" que más bien fue un plan para emborracharse Rosalie y ella se habían puesto a tomar como locas, habían ingerido el suficiente alcohol como para tumbar a un caballo.

Había llegado en taxi a su apartamento y su auto se lo habían enviado una hora más tarde del restaurante. Aún así no lamentaba nada. Por lo menos con lo borracha que estaba la noche anterior había caído profundamente dormida y no había tenido sueños o pesadillas. Se lo agradecía al cielo ya que la mayoría… trataban de él.

Empezó a beber de la taza de café caliente que tenía en la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el teléfono por el que Rosalie le llamaba.

– ¡Acéptalo chica! ¡Te divertiste ayer!– exclamó su amiga.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa –No voy a decir que no me divertí– aclaró –Es sólo que… ahora tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza pero está bien. Pasará.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?– de pronto la voz de Rosalie era increíblemente seria –No mientas que te conozco mejor que nadie. Ayer en el restaurante no te veías bien pero si no dije nada fue por no arruinar la noche, ahora quiero que me hables con la verdad.

Ella suspiró con pesar –A ti no puedo mentirte– dijo y entonces su voz se quebró –Me estoy muriendo, Rose.

– ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? Ya sabes… podemos platicar y beber y comer hasta reventar. Lo que tú quieras.

–Eso sería genial– aceptó ella

–Entonces estaré allí a las ¿siete? Da igual la hora… llegaré pronto ¿ok?

–Sí, está bien.

–De acuerdo, bye.

Isabella terminó de tomar su café, luego lavó los pocos platos y vasos sucios que había en el fregadero. Recogió el departamento, cambió las cortinas y su ropa de cama, invirtiendo más tiempo del necesario en cada pequeña cosa. Así no tenía que pensar mucho, así todo le era un poco más sencillo.

Se metió a la ducha y se bañó a conciencia. Al salir se puso un lindo vestido en tono azul que lucía demasiado bien contra su piel clara. Unas sandalias doradas de tacón princesa y un poco de maquillaje. Se miró en el espejo y pensó que tal vez se había arreglado demasiado… pero bueno ¿qué importaba?

Cuando terminó eran ya las seis y media. Aún faltaba tiempo y empezó a sacudir de nuevo toda la sala y a arreglar los cojines.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a recordar el momento en que Edward y ella estaban adornando la casa en la que ellos vivirían. Su casa.

_Isabella se pasó la mano por la frente para retirar el sudor._

_Hizo un sonido de cansancio –Aún falta demasiado… ¿y si seguimos mañana?_

_Edward sonrió de nuevo mientras mojaba el rodillo en la pintura roja. Se alzó y acarició la mejilla de ella._

_-Ve a descansar. Yo continuaré con la sala._

–_No voy a dejarte solo. Me quedaré aquí contigo._

_Entonces siguieron pintando la casa. Para la noche los dos se tiraron en el sofá, agotados y llenos de pintura._

– _¿Te imaginas cuando hayamos terminado de decorar y poner los muebles?–preguntó Edward_

_Isabella sonrió – ¿Por qué no dejaste que contratara a alguien para pintar la casa?_

–_Cuando era niño siempre soñé con decorar la casa en la que viviría el resto de mi vida. No iba a dejar que nadie se entrometiera._

–_Entiendo– respondió simplemente._

_Luego de un minuto Edward habló de nuevo._

_-¿De qué color será el cuarto del bebé?_

_Isabella abrió los ojos con sorpresa – ¿Bebé?_

_Edward le miró – ¿No quieres niños?– su voz era desilusionada._

–_No es eso… pero… ¿no te parece muy pronto? Es decir… ni siquiera nos hemos casado._

–_En dos meses lo estaremos._

–_Amor… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para tener niños– dijo ella besándolo en la comisura de los labios._

–_Nena… soy del ejército. Voy a la guerra, peleo, manejo armas, en cualquier momento puedo morir y… nunca tendré descendencia ni sabré lo que es el cariño de un niño que sea mío._

_Isabella se incorporó y tomó la cara de Edward entre sus manos_

–_Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Tú no vas a morir, eres joven y te amo. Vamos a tener muchos niños corriendo por esta casa y serán tuyos… sólo tuyos._

– _¿Lo prometes?_

–_Lo juro– contestó ella _

Los toques en la puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos. Se levantó y abrió. Rosalie le abrazó con fuerza.

– Pasa– ofreció haciéndose a un lado

Rosalie pasó pero no se sentó. La miró de arriba hacia abajo.

– ¡Wow amiga! ¡Te ves espectacular!

– Gracias– se sonrojó

– Bueno… como parece que ya te has vestido, ¿qué te parece ir al antro?

– No creo que esté de humor para ir a bailar.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de Rosalie – ¿Quién rayos habló de bailar?

Isabella le miró sin entender a qué se refería. Rosalie tomó sus manos.

– ¡Vamos amiga! ¡Tú lo que necesitas es a un chico guapo y fuerte que te saque de la cabeza a ese… tipo!

Isabella agachó la cabeza.

–No lo entiendes Rose. Yo no tengo ningún problema de despecho o alguna necesidad de darle celos a mi chico. Esto va más allá…

–Pues ahí está ¡Anda Bella! ¡Tienes que salir!

Con un suspiro Bella asintió. Tal vez era lo mejor. Edward tenía novia y estaba haciendo su vida, era hora de que ella hiciera la suya ¿no?

OoO

**En el departamento de Edward…**

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- inquirió Victoria mientras arreglaba el cuello de la camisa de su hermano.

-Si- contestó seco.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a verla?

Edward se giró y miró la cara de Victoria.

-Esa chica ha sufrido mucho Vicky. Necesito hablar con ella.

La chica entornó los ojos.

-Vamos Edward, no mientas que no soy tonta. Te sientes atraído por ella y lo sé.

Él suspiró.

-No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es decir ¿y si ella ya tiene novio? Ella me gusta pero no quiero entrometerme en su vida.

-Hay hermanito…- resopló Vicky – O eres tonto o estás ciego.

-¡Hey!- exclamó él en respuesta -¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella rodó los ojos –Porque ya te dije que es obvio que ella está enamorada de ti…- miró hacia los lados temiendo que alguien pudiera descubrirla aunque estaban solos en el apartamento –Ella te ama.

Edward lo sabía. Su hermana le había contado eso pero… ¿era verdad?

–¿Crees que ella quiera algo conmigo?

Victoria ladeó la cabeza –Ella está enamorada de ti pero… ¿tú lo estás de ella? Quiero decir ¿Quieres una relación liberal o algo serio?

-Jamás me pasó por la cabeza tener una simple aventura con ella- respondió.

Victoria sonrió.

-Entonces ve- rezó.

OoO

Las luces de colores y la música a tan alto volúmen hacian retumbar el cerebro de Isabella. El humo le daba tos, la hacía sudar y no podía respirar del todo bien. Se sintió cohibida en ese espacio. Ya era un poco -muy- mayor para estar en un lugar como ese.

-¿Podemos ir a sentarnos?- le preguntó a Rosalie.

-Claro. Ven.

Rosalie la arrastró hasta una mesa.

-Voy por los tragos- anunció ella -¿Qué quieres que te pida?

Isabella vaciló unos segundos. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin tomar… demasiado tiempo sin salir. Estaba algo empolvada. La noche anterior no había bebido nada más que tequila y martinis.

-Humm…Un Collins- dijo al fin.

Rosalie se fué.

Isabella empezó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa mientras que veía a las personas bailar en la pista. Alguien carraspeó detrás de ella. Asustada o esperanzada giró la vista, para encontrarse con un chico guapo y algo rubio.

Ella le sonrió por pura cortesía.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?- preguntó el chico.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Isabella empezaron a sonar. Miró hacia los lados esperando porque Rosalie llegara pero se percató de que su amiga estaba demasiado entretenida con el barman. El chico seguía ahí de pie esperando por una respuesta.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que se largara, pero recordó que "los chicos" eran la razón por la que ella y su amiga habían ido a ese antro.

-Siéntate, por favor- dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirió él.

-Isabella- contestó simplemente.

-Te hace justicia. Eres tan hermosa como lo indica tu nombre.- explicó.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- inquirió sin tomar en cuenta el comentario anterior de él. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos.

-Oh. Lo siento- dijo él y extendió una mano –Soy Alex. Alex Smith.

Ella asintió. Unos incómodos y largos momentos los dos se quedaron sin nada más que decir.

-Y… ¿vienes con alguien?- inquirió él.

-Si- contestó –Con una amiga pero… creo que ya encontró compañía. ¿Y tú? ¿Vienes sólo?

-No. Vine con unos amigos, pero ya sabes… encontraron a chicas y están haciendo cosas que en realidad no quiero ver. Tú entiendes.

-Oh. Si. Desde luego.

OoO

Edward tocó la puerta del departamento, pero nadie abrió. Tocó unas veces más pero nada.

_Tal vez no está. Salió._ Pensó.

Decidió esperarla. Se recargó contra la puerta y empezó a mirar el pasillo.

Diez minutos después miró su reloj. Once y media.

_Es demasiado tarde… ¿en dónde puede estar?_

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le importaba en dónde estaba? Ella tenía derecho de llegar a la hora que quisiera a su apartamento.

Siguió esperándola. Después de todo. ¿Cuánto más podía tardar?

OoO

Alex la recargó contra la puerta del auto.

-¿Puedo pasar a tu departamento?- inquirió mientras le sonreía.

Isabella estaba muy tomada y a penas y podía mantenerse en pie y decir algunas palabras. No tenía conocimiento de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Si- respondió con voz pastosa.

Alex pasó un brazo por su cintura y luego la alzó en brazos.

-Será mejor que te lleve así- dijo.

Con ella en brazos ambos subieron por el elevador, Isabella le indicó cuál era su apartamento y Alex la llevó hasta allá. De pronto, cuando doblaron por el pasillo, el chico tenía una cara de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Tienes novio y no me dijiste?- inquirió aminorando el paso.

Isabella soltó una risita tonta.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¿Entonces quién es el chico con cara de enojado que te está esperando en la puerta de tu apartamento?

Isabella agitó la cabeza aún sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Giró el rostro hacia un lado y cuando lo vio a lo lejos parpadeó dos veces para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Edward estaba cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta, tenía mirada sombría y enfadada.

Isabella volvió a reír. No podía ser lo que estaba viendo. Todo –según ella- era producto del alcohol.

-Nah- contestó –Estás alucinando- acarició la cabeza de él y luego se recargó en su pecho perdiendo casi todo el conocimiento.

Alex levantó las cejas pero siguió caminando y llegó hasta la puerta a donde estaba aquel hombre.

-Disculpa, amigo- dijo Alex -¿Se te ofrece algo?

Edward echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás. Un sentimiento que no supo identificar en ese instante lo invadió y le obligó a decir algo increíble.

-Es mi novia- murmuró –Así que… ¿te importaría soltarla?

Alex se sobresaltó –Oh- susurró –Claro, aquí tienes- extendió sus brazos ofreciéndole a la chica.

Edward con todo el cuidado del mundo la tomó en sus brazos.

-Abre la puerta- casi le ordenó en tono militar al chico.

-C-claro- respondió obedeciendo al instante.

Alex giró la perilla con ayuda de la llave que Isabella le había dado en el elevador.

-Ya está- susurró.

Edward puso un pie dentro de la estancia y luego se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con voz dura.

Alex tardó unos momentos en entender a lo que Edward se refería.

-Ah…er…- se rascó la cabeza –Bueno ella… estaba en un bar y ya sabes, se le pasaron los tragos- sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí, trayéndola a su casa?- preguntó. En esos momentos se sentía tan celoso y posesivo sobre ella que se creía capaz de todo.

Alex bufó –Bueno… pues…ehm…Ella fue con una amiga al antro pero desapareció así que yo me ofrecí a traerla- explicó.

Edward asintió lentamente.

-Ya vete- le dijo simplemente a Alex.

El chico asintió y se volteó para irse.

-Ah- llamó Edward –Y no vuelvas a acercarte a ella- advirtió con voz oscura.

Edward azotó la puerta con el pie. Se dirigió al cuarto de Isabella y la recostó sobre la cama. Ella se despertó entonces.

Él temió lo peor. Temió que ella se asustara, pero en vez de eso Isabella le sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Estás aquí- canturreó ella arrastrando las palabras. Entonces elevó los brazos hacia él y lo tomó por el cuello tirándolo sobre ella –Te extrañé tanto, cariño- susurró en su oído.

Edward no podía creerlo. No podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡Vamos!- dijo ella alejándolo unos centímetros –Tengo mucho calor. Desvísteme- pidió alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Edward se hizo para atrás.

-Yo… no puedo- contestó.

Isabella hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces duerme conmigo- dijo Isabella mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se ponía a cuatro patas sobre la cama arrastrándose a retirar las cobijas. Se metió entre ellas. Palmeó el lugar a su lado.

-Anda- dijo –Ven conmigo.

Edward vio ante sus ojos una oferta que no podía negar. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y los zapatos, luego se tiró a su lado.

Isabella le sonrió y se abrazó a él pegándose demasiado al pecho de Edward. Él le correspondió el abrazo.

Ella alzó la vista y le miró eternos segundos. Edward también hacia lo mismo, hasta que entonces él se inclinó cada vez más y de pronto ¡Bum! Todo explotó cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo y lleno de un sentimiento difícil de sentir por completo. Amor.

Isabella demasiado borracha para poder asimilarlo pero no tanto para no sentir se entregó al beso, Edward la ciñó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Subió una mano y la paseó por su estómago y llegó a un pecho. Edward se separó de ella.

-No- dijo –No puedo hacerte esto- se quitó las sábana de encima y sacó los pies fuera de la cama.

Isabella aún sin aliento contempló como él hacia ademán de irse.

-¡No!- exclamó ella –No te vayas, quédate- su voz cada vez más grave a causa del alcohol y el sueño.

Él se rindió y volvió a acostarse a su lado. Isabella le abrazó de nuevo.

-No desaparezcas esta vez- pidió –No otra vez.

Edward sonrió triste.

-Nunca- dijo entonces.

OoO

**En casa de los Cullen…**

-¿Cómo que tu hermano fue a verla?- inquirió su madre caminando en círculos por toda la sala.

-¡Oh, mamá! ¡Déjalo ya!- pidió Victoria –A ti ya no te incumbe la vida de Edward.

-¡Es mi hijo!- gritó -¡Quiero lo mejor para él y tú…- le señaló –…no estás ayudando!

-Mamá, él le ama- musitó –Y ella a él, tienes que dejar que ellos sean felices. Lo merecen.

Su mamá puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Sabes por qué me casé yo con tu padre?- inquirió.

Victoria asintió –Por amor- contestó.

-Eso es algo que surgió mucho tiempo después de habernos casado- explico Esme –En un principio yo me casé con tu padre porque sabía que él me daría un estatus y dinero. Y tuve razón. ¡Mírate! ¡Jamás en la vida les ha faltado nada ni a ti ni a tu hermano! ¡Siempre tuvieron de lo mejor! ¿Qué piensas que tu hermano va a obtener casándose con esa… sangre sucia?- escupió -¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera tiene sangre irlandesa o galesa!

-¡Samantha tampoco lo es!- exclamó Victoria.

-¡Los abuelos de Samantha son ingleses!- recordó su madre -¡Ella tiene dinero! ¡Es perfecta para él!

Victoria negó, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó.

-¿Sabes algo mamá? Hasta hace poco te admiraba, pero ahora… eres mi más grande decepción.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Esme sola con sus rencores.

OoO

Un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes corría a lo largo del parque.

-¡Mamá!- gritó el pequeño afianzándose a las piernas de su madre para evitar caer.

-¡Hola mi cielo!- dijo ella en tono maternal -¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-_Papá sabe jugad ben-_ contestó el bebé –_Pello… cole muy bápido-___agregó

Su madre acarició la cabeza de su pequeño y con la otra mano saludó a su marido tirado en la hierba.

-¿Qué te parece si yo juego contigo?- ofreció ella

El bebé sonrió -_¡Si mami!_

Tomados de la mano los dos corrieron al encuentro con el hombre de la familia.

OoO

_**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí.**_

_**Déjenme sus comentarios, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Un beso enorme.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	7. Cometiendo ¿errores?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Aquí vengo con el séptimo capítulo, como siempre, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta Beakis, por corregir este cap.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 7: Cometiendo ¿errores?

_*Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos,_

_Podría esperarte un millón de años._

_Prométeme que recordarás que eres mío._

_Bebé, ¿Qué no puedes ver a través de las lágrimas?_

_Te amo más que esas tontas de antes_

_Dime que lo recordarás,_

_Oh bebé, dime que lo recordarás._

_Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos._

Su cabeza dolía horrores, se llevó una mano al cabello y dio un ligero masaje a su cuero cabelludo. Seguía acostada en su cama, eran las ocho de la mañana y aún tenía sueño. De pronto sintió como un brazo que le rodeaba por la cintura ejercía fuerza sobre ella y le halaba.

Se asustó. _¿Qué diantres está pasando? _Cerró los ojos y se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente. Un flash de la noche anterior cruzó su mente. Alex…el alcohol…el aburrimiento…

_¡Oh Dios Mío! Por favor… no…no… que no me haya acostado con él…no…no…_ rezaba mientras poco a poco se iba girando para verle la cara a su compañero de cama. Pero nada le preparó para aquello… absolutamente nada.

Como pudo se retiró el brazo de él de encima y se levantó de la cama dando tumbos. Edward se despertó bruscamente y se levantó de la cama trastabillando al hacerlo.

- ¿Pero qué moer…?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?- preguntó confundido y con el cerebro un poco desconectado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- inquirió Isabella exaltada -¿Qué pasó?

Edward agitó la cabeza para poder centrarse en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Llegaste borracha a tu departamento y no te podías mantener en pie- explicó –Tuve que cargarte y traerte hasta aquí.

Isabella se pasó una mano por el largo cabello.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué no se supone que tú estás en el hospital?- ante tanto estrés su cabeza estallaría.

-Ayer salí- dijo.

Isabella espabiló y respiró varias veces. Se miró primero a sí misma y luego a él… Los dos estaban vestidos, a excepción de los zapatos.

-¿Qué hicimos tú y yo?- preguntó temerosa de la respuesta. Le pedía al Señor con todas sus fuerzas que Edward y ella no hubieran hecho nada, porque de hacerlo… entonces todo el proceso de terapia se iría al infierno.

Edward pasó saliva –Nos besamos- dijo y Isabella se llevó una mano a la boca –Y luego me pediste que durmiera contigo- la boca de ella en ese momento formaba una gran "A" –Pero tranquila- continuó –No hicimos nada.

Isabella entornó los ojos -¿Dormimos juntos y no… hicimos nada?- preguntó temblorosa –No me lo creo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- susurró él.

Isabella se pasó una mano por la cara y mordió su labio, pensando en lo que tenía que hacer. Se creía una cobarde en ese momento porque tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar. Cuando había ido al hospital a verlo; cuando había constatado que él estaba vivo se prometió no acercarse a él, se prometió que todo sería como siempre. Y ahora, todo parecía perdido. ¡Habían dormido juntos!

-Creo que…- hizo una pausa porque su voz era distorsionada por las lágrimas que no dejaba salir –Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

Edward asintió y no dijo nada más. Recogió sus zapatos y se puso su chaqueta al hombro. Salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta. Isabella le alcanzó en ese momento.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- inquirió.

-Claro.

-Dijiste que llegué a mi departamento borracha- murmuró -¿Cómo sabes que llegué tomada? Es decir… tú ya estabas aquí cuando yo llegué ¿por qué?

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Por un momento creyó que ella no había captado ese detalle.

-Quería hablar contigo- explicó.

-¿Sobre qué?

Hizo un gesto –Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora- y con eso se marchó.

Isabella se quedó unos segundos más en la puerta, luego la cerró.

_Él… ¿quería hablar conmigo?... ¿Sobre qué?...¿Acaso quería…_ agitó su cabeza. No, eso no podía ser. _¡Céntrate de una vez por todas Isabella! ¡Todo acabó! ¡Él ya hizo su vida!_

Pero lo más profundo de su ser… su conciencia, no pudo evitar soltar un grito enorme de emoción. _¡Él estuvo aquí!_

OoO

**En el apartamento de Edward…**

Para él estaba claro que todo con Isabella estaba perdido. Ella -aparentemente- no quería saber nada más de él.

-¿Entonces se besaron?- preguntó Victoria dando un brinco -¡Qué genial!

Edward rodó los ojos –No Vicky, no fue genial. Al principio sí pero luego… ella no me soporta- dijo con rabia –No quiere verme- encogió los hombros –Y supongo que es lógico, después de todo ella ha sufrido demasiado.

Victoria torció los labios –Si… ella ha sufrido demasiado- dijo –Pero aún así ella no te odia. Ya te lo dije, te ama.

-¿Pero entonces cómo es qué…?

-¡Vamos! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! Ella está deprimida… triste… No pretendas que con que tú vayas a verla ella a la primera caerá rendida a tus brazos. Ella no es así. Tienes que ser paciente hermano, no te rindas. Ve con ella y dile que te gusta.

-¿Y si ella no se conforma con eso?- inquirió.

Victoria sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante -¿Qué sientes por ella?

Edward suspiró sonoramente –Pues… me gusta.

Ella alzó una ceja -¿Sólo te gusta?- retó.

Él bajó la vista hacia sus manos –De acuerdo…- soltó el aire –Me… me fascina… me vuelve loco… no veo la hora de volver a besarla… abrazarla… tocarla.

Victoria se echó ligeramente hacia atrás -¿Ella y tú… hicisteis algo?

-¡Dios, no! Pero casi…

Su hermana se tapó la boca con ambas manos -¿Cómo que casi? ¿Ella que hizo? ¡Cuenta!- agitó los brazos.

-No voy a darte detalles- rió –Eres muy pequeña para eso. Confórmate con saber que_casi_ hicimos algo. Ella no se acuerda de eso debido a que estaba borracha y yo no le dije nada. Se volvió loca cuando le dije que nos habíamos besado- explicó triste.

-Entonces enamórala- dijo Victoria –Has confesado que ella te vuelve loco… que te fascina… estás a tan sólo unos pasos de amarla- musitó.

Edward sonrió, un poco más relajado.

-¿Tú crees?

Entonces Victoria empezó a retorcerse los dedos y miró a su hermano con ojos de borrego.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y se encogió en su asiento –Le dije a ella que tenías novia- confesó.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- gritó -¡Oh Santo Cielo Victoria!

-¡Tenía que hacerlo!

-¡Pero Samantha no es mi novia!

-Pero en Navidad…

-¡Sé lo que dije! ¡Mentí! ¡Sam no es nada! ¡Sólo una amiga!

-Creo que cometí un error ¿verdad?- a cada segundo su voz se volvía más delgada.

-Y uno muy grande.

-¿Qué harás entonces?- inquirió Vicky.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo

-¿Qué vas a hacer para hablar con ella?

-Pues lo obvio- contestó simplemente.

OoO

En un acto de flagelación Isabella se tiró sobre la cama por última vez y aspiró el aroma que él había dejado en la almohada.

_Hugo by Hugo Boss._

Luego con actitud decidida se puso en pié y retiró con brusquedad las sábanas y fundas, metiéndolas hechas bola en una bolsa para basura.

_Tal vez esto sea extremo… enfermo quizás… pero no importa… no importa…_

Aún no había desayunado pero aún así no tenía hambre. Se recogió el cabello en un moño desenfadado, se puso pants, una playera vieja y tenis para correr. Se guardó el Ipod en su bolsillo y se puso los audífonos poniendo la música al más alto volumen.

Salió a la calle y entonces empezó a correr sin calentar previamente. Ahora no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. La lista de reproducción que había escogido al azar empezó a sonar, no se fijó si quiera en la primera canción. _La que sea está bien._

_*Kiss me hard before you go/Bésame fuerte antes de que te vayas._

_Summertime sadness/Tristeza de verano._

_I just wanted you to know/Sólo te buscaba para decirte._

_That baby you're the best/Que bebé eres el mejor._

Cerró los ojos y expulsó aire por la boca. _Canción mejor no puede haber._ Pero era ya demasiado tarde para cambiar de canción… no quería parar, no, quería seguir corriendo. Con pesadez siguió escuchando la canción, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, pero ahora no las contuvo. Estaba corriendo y se sentía libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

_I think I'll miss you forever/ Creo que te extrañaré para siempre._

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies/ Como las estrellas extrañan al sol en los cielos de las mañanas._

_Late is better than never/ Tarde es mejor que nunca._

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive/ Incluso cuando te hayas ido yo seguiré conduciendo_

_Drive/ Conduciendo_

La canción acabó e Isabella se sentía más liberada que nunca, pues jamás se había permitido llorar sin luego sentirse idiota por hacerlo. Había corrido al menos unas nueve manzanas y aún tenía energía.

En el momento en que hizo el alto para darse la vuelta y regresar a casa aprovechó para cambiar la música por otras de Eminem o Nicki Minaj.

OoO

**Algunos días después…**

-¿Y cómo te has sentido últimamente?- preguntó el psiquiatra.

-He podido sobrellevarlo- respondió simplemente.

-Pero no estás bien- afirmó el doctor.

-No puedo- dijo –Incluso creo… que ahora todo es más difícil- Isabella estaba recostada en la Chaise Lounge

El doctor alzó las cejas -¿Pero por qué? Si ya sabes que está vivo, deberías sentirte mejor.

-Lo sé, pero me di cuenta de que soy una persona terriblemente egoísta.

El psiquiatra guardó silencio en una invitación a continuar.

-Ahora que sé que él vive y que tiene novia, que ha hecho su vida… he deseado a veces que él en realidad estuviera muerto. No soporto la idea de imaginarle con otra persona.

-Es normal- dijo con tranquilidad el doctor –Le amas demasiado y es obvio que te afecte verle hacer su vida con otra mujer.

-Eso no justifica que desee que esté muerto.

Andrew encogió los hombros –Depende del punto de vista del que lo veas.

-No te sigo.

-Si- dijo él –Tu noviazgo con Edward ya era demasiado formal. Estaban comprometidos y la boda ya estaba totalmente planeada. Es obvio que sientas algún tipo de furia. ¿Entiendes el punto?

-Supongo- dijo ella –Pero creo que de todo esto salió algo bueno.

-¿El qué?

-Ya no tendré que hacerme más regresiones ni borrados de memoria.

-En eso te equivocas. Aunque quitemos los lavados cerebrales tendrás que seguir en terapia. Como dije antes, tú tienes que perdonar a ese chico, para que por fin tú puedas olvidarlo y hacer tu vida.

Isabella forzó una sonrisa que se limitó a ser un gesto con los labios –Me siento patética y tonta cada que vengo a verte, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?- inquirió.

-Hay personas con más problemas que yo. Personas que tienen que vivir para siempre postrados en una cama…o con algún problema de salud… o la muerte de un hijo, etc. Y yo…- suspiró –Yo tomo Prozac y vengo a ver a un loquero casi a diario sólo porque estoy deprimida y triste por la supuesta muerte del amor de mi vida. ¿Lo ves? Es patético.

-Afrontar la muerte de tu novio, próximo a ser tu esposo y que luego descubras que todo fue una conspiración en contra tuya hecha por tus mismos suegros y cuñados e incluso por el ejército británico con tal de que te alejaras de él no es patético. Al menos yo no lo creo.

-Tú lo haces sonar muy macabro- se mofó Isabella.

-Porque lo es.

-Creo que te estás tomando mis problemas de forma muy personal ¿no?

-Porque te quiero, niña y porque sé que en algún momento lograrás superar todo esto.

-Dios te escuche.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Empezamos con la terapia?- preguntó el psiquiatra. Isabella asintió.

Como siempre, Andrew arregló su libreta de notas y se acomodó los lentes.

-Empecemos por los sentimientos. ¿Qué sientes exactamente por Edward?

-No es necesario que te lo diga, ya lo sabes- dijo ella.

-Dímelo de nuevo por favor- pidió.

Apretó los puños. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que decir aquello?

-Lo amo- murmuró.

-Sé más específica por favor.

-Cuando lo veo siento mariposas en el estómago- _me siento idiota _–Siento que mi corazón va a estallar y sólo quiero besarlo y abrazarlo hasta morir.

El psiquiatra asintió.

-¿Cuáles fueron tus sensaciones cuando descubriste que él y tú habían dormido juntos?

-Pues la verdad… sentía que lo correcto era decirle que se fuera, que lo mejor era alejarme de él, pero más que nada quería decirle que se quedara conmigo y que no me dejara sola. No me atreví a pedirle eso, así que le dije que se marchara.

El doctor escribió algunas palabras en su libreta y luego alzó la vista.

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas completamente sincera ¿ok?

-Sí.

-Si Edward te dijera que te ama y te pidiera que reanuden su relación e incluso si te pidiera que se casaran ¿tú aceptarías?

Un nudo se coló en su garganta e impidió que respiraran bien. Andrew seguía en espera de una respuesta.

-No lo sé- musitó –Por dignidad le diría que no, pero mi corazón me diría que si. No sabría qué hacer. Además…- rió –No veo el porqué de esta pregunta. Es obvio que eso nunca va a pasar.

-¿Quién dice?

-Esas cosas no pasan. Dejémosle los finales felices a los cuentos ¿vale?

Andrew movió la cabeza negativamente –Ay, Isabella. A veces hasta lo más increíble pasa, ya te lo había dicho.

-Ya. Pero yo no soy una niña de cinco años para creerme esas cosas.

OoO

Isabella estaba sentada en su sillón, recostada por completo sobre el respaldo con los ojos cerrados. La luz del sol de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana y caía sobre el suelo descomponiéndose en un montón de colores naranjas y ópalos.

Alice le había hablado hacía un par de minutos para pedirle que fuera una de sus damas de honor. No se había podido negar y había dicho que si.

_Siempre la dama pero jamás la novia_ pensó cruelmente.

Hubo unos toques en la puerta. Isabella se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta pensando que era Rosalie que venía a visitarla como había hecho en los últimos días.

En vez de eso frente a la puerta estaba Edward, sosteniendo una gran rosa roja entre sus manos.

_Oh Dios…_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con furia.

-¿Puedo pasar?- inquirió

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Necesito pasar para decírtelo.

Incapaz de decirle que no una vez más, Isabella le concedió el paso.

Edward se sentó en el sofá.

-Es la tercera vez que estoy aquí- se arrepintió apenas lo dijo.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y arrugó la frente -¿Qué no serían dos?

-Er… claro.

Ella suspiró -¿Qué quieres?

Edward miró la rosa entre sus manos y luego a ella. Se la extendió.

-Toma. La he comprado para ti. Espero que te guste.

El corazón de Isabella en ese momento era un estropajo, pues le vino de inmediato el recuerdo de cuando Edward llegaba a diario con una rosa entre las manos luego de un beso y un "te amo" Fingió indiferencia y sonrió apenas.

-Gracias- dijo dejando la flor en la barra de la cocina –Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

Edward la miró a los ojos con decisión, se puso de pie y avanzó dos pasos -¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Dio la impresión de que a Isabella estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón del pecho, así como en las caricaturas de Pepe Le Pew cada que veía a su amada.

Se aclaró la garganta -¿No se molestaría tu novia?- retó.

Edward negó –Victoria me dijo que te había dicho sobre mi "novia"- hizo comillas en el aire –Y quiero decirte… que no tengo novia, Samantha no es nada mío, es sólo una amiga, mi familia creyó que era mi novia pero no es así.

-Me da gusto- mintió -¿Y?

-¿Saldrás conmigo?

Isabella se moría por gritar _¡Sí!_ Pero se hizo la indiferente.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora- dijo Edward –Hoy, en este momento.

Isabella carraspeó. Le daría un ataque de asma.

-¿Y para qué quieres salir conmigo?

-Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, además, quiero platicar contigo.

-Tu madre va a enojarse.

-Ella ya no me importa. Di que sí.

Suspiró –De acuerdo. Pero tengo que ir a cambiarme.

-Así estás perfecta- halagó él.

Tuvo que bajar el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-No. Estoy terrible- dijo –Voy a cambiarme.

Y entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Se tapó la boca para no gritar, ni podía disimular la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

_¡Me trajo una rosa! ¡Me trajo una rosa!_

Abrió su clóset de par en par y empezó a mirar los vestidos, luego de veinte minutos escogió al fin uno. Era color azul marino, escote corazón y strapless, largo hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y con falda suelta, escogió unos tacones negros de Jimmy Choo. Se soltó el cabello y lo cepilló, se pasó las tenazas e hizo ondas en puntas de cabello al azar. Se colocó un poco de polvo compacto, delineador, rímel y gloss.

Cuando terminó podía oír el "bum bum" de su corazón. Miró el reloj, sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos.

_Demasiado pronto… tengo que tardarme… no puedo verme tan desesperada._

Así que entonces comenzó a colgar cuidadosamente todas las prendas que estaban regadas en su cama dentro del clóset. Una por una y sacudiéndolas para alisar arrugas. Luego des tendió su cama y volvió a hacerla acomodando las almohadas para que se vieran mullidas.

Caminó hasta el tocador y acomodó su maquillaje dentro de la cosmetiquera. Fue hasta el baño y se cepilló los dientes por diez minutos, se pasó el hilo dental y luego el enjuage bucal. Se miró en el espejo y se retocó un poco.

Cuando terminó vio el reloj. Habían pasado cincuenta minutos. Hora y media en total.

_Ahora sí…_

Hizo ejercicios de respiración y entonces abrió la puerta. Edward estaba sentado esperando pacientemente. Se puso de pié cuando la vio salir.

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo ella.

-Te ves preciosa- musitó él.

Isabella no respondió, sólo inclinó la cabeza un poco como agradecimiento.

Bajaron hasta la entrada del edificio y luego Edward la dirigió hasta su auto. Un BMW negro al que Isabella no pudo distinguirle el modelo.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó cuando estaban en un alto.

-A un restaurante italiano. Dicen que la vista es fantástica.

No cruzaron ninguna otra palabra en el trayecto.

Llegaron al restaurante y hostess los acomodó en una mesa junto a la ventana.

-Mira. Te dije que la vista era fantástica- murmuró Edward.

La vista era del mar en plena noche con el reflejo de la luna llena sobre ellos.

-Es bonita- aceptó ella.

Ambos pidieron algo clásico y no muy ostentoso.

Isabella pidió risotto a la Carbonara y Edward raviolis en salsa de Blue Cheese.

-Traiga un Barolo del 2001, por favor- pidió él.

Sus platos llegaron. Edward sirvió vino.

-¿Gustas?- ofreció.

-No, gracias. He sufrido muy malas experiencias las últimas veces que he tomado- dijo Isabella.

Edward bajó la cabeza y torció la boca en un gesto de tristeza que no le pasó desapercibido a ella.

-Y bueno…- soltó ella -¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-De nada en especial. Sólo quería estar a solas contigo.

Isabella apretó la boca y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-De acuerdo- dijo -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo.

-Ayer me esperaste enfrente de mi apartamento, dormiste conmigo, hoy me regalas una rosa, me invitas a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Brooklyn y ahora me dices que quieres estar a solas conmigo- su voz era cortante.

-Me… gustas- confesó él cerrando los ojos.

OoO

_**Canción 1: Blue Jeans**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_**Canción 2: Summertime Sadness**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_**¿Os gustó?**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	8. Una Oración De Amor

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Perdónenme por no actualizar antes. Tuve problemas de salud y me fue imposible. De todos modos, ya estoy aquí y os ofrezco una disculpa. Como recompensa actualizaré al doble.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta Beakis por corregir este cap. Un beso.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 8: Una oración de amor.

_*__Yo daría todo esto y el cielo también  
Yo daría todo si sólo por un momento  
Yo pudiera entender  
El significado de la palabra que ves  
Porque yo he estado siempre garabateando  
Pero no tiene sentido para mí en absoluto_

_Todo esto y el cielo nunca podrán describir_

_Ni de cerca un sentimiento como el que_

_Yo estoy sintiendo._

_Palabras que jamás serán útiles._

_Porque estoy gritando en un lenguaje_

_Que nunca antes supe que existiera._

-Me gustas mucho- recalcó Edward.

Isabella se hizo para atrás. Aquello era lo mejor que había escuchado en años. En demasiados años, pero a pesar de eso… no podía rendirse. Ella lo amaba como a nadie en el mundo y él… él sólo sentía una atracción hacia ella. Una simple atracción.

-No lo creo- dijo entonces.

-¿Por qué?

-Me has dicho que no me recuerdas. Apenas me conoces y ya dices que te gusto.

-Sé que es demasiado rápido todo esto, pero digo la verdad. Anoche cuando nos besamos…

Isabella le enseñó las palmas de las manos indicando que parara.

-Me tengo que ir. No puedo escuchar esto- dijo ella poniéndose de pié en el acto.

_¿Por qué vine Dios Mío? Esto está mal… está mal…_

Caminó a toda prisa hasta la salida. Edward iba detrás de ella pero el hostess le detuvo.

-Tiene que pagar, señor.

OoO

Afuera hacía frío y la brisa del mar helado no ayudaba.

Isabella se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor. Caminaba por la orilla hasta el sitio más cercano para conseguir un taxi.

-¡Isabella, espera!- gritó una voz masculina demasiado cerca de ella.

Isabella apresuró el paso y se tragó el nudo que había en su garganta. Ahora no era momento para un débil llanto.

Pero Edward corría detrás de ella y la alcanzó fácilmente. La tomó por el hombro.

-No te vayas- pidió suplicante –Quédate conmigo.

Isabella se dio la vuelta.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡No puedo! ¡Estar a tu lado me hace daño! ¡Tan sólo verte me hace daño!

Edward miró la cara de la chica. Triste y sombría como desde que la "conoció" por segunda vez.

-No es cierto- dijo determinante –No mientas. Victoria me lo ha dicho. Me amas.

Un gesto de puro horror se instaló en la cara de Isabella. _¿Puede haber cosa más humillante?_

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó ella -¿Burlarte de mí?

Edward sonrió brevemente y tomó la mano de Isabella y le haló hacia él, haciéndola chocar contra su pecho. La abrazó.

Ella cerró los ojos e incapaz de hacer otra cosa ella le rodeó con sus brazos por igual.

-No sé lo que me estás haciendo- susurró él –Pero cada que te veo… algo surge en mí. Sea lo que sea no lo detengas. No te detengas.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. La boca de Isabella comenzó a picar. Sintió una corriente eléctrica.

Isabella soltó lágrimas silenciosas. Se separó.

-No- dijo ella –No puedo- dejó de abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él con voz pesada –Anda. Abrázame.

Ella agitó la cabeza negativamente –Me hace daño- dijo con voz apagada.

Él sonrió –En cambio a mi me produce mucha paz- le atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

Isabella aspiró el aroma masculino e inconfundible.

-Bésame- pidió Edward.

Isabella lloró aún más.

-¿Vas a esfumarte?

-No.

-Es que…- ahora las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas –Tengo miedo de que todo esto acabe y tú te vayas. Me moriría.

Edward cerró los ojos.

-No sabes cuánto lamento no recordarte. Daría lo que fuera por acordarme un solo segundo de nuestras vidas juntas.

-Mi vida no es vida desde que tú te fuiste- susurró ella.

-Entonces déjame recompensarte- respondió él con valentía.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Sólo cierra los ojos.

Isabella sabiendo lo que iba a hacer no pudo luchar más y su fuerza de voluntad y el escudo de su corazón yacían en el suelo. Hizo lo que él le dijo.

Sintió primero un ligero rose en su labio inferior y luego como él lo succionaba fuertemente. Entonces la besó por completo e Isabella abrió su boca dejando que Edward acariciara su lengua con la suya. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, estaba mareada y feliz. Su aliento tibio y con sabor a durazno aturdió todos sus sentidos y ahora ella sólo era emociones y amor.

El beso cada vez menos tierno y más carnal y primitivo. Edward la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él. Se separó de ella jadeante y con los ojos cafés aún más oscuros.

-Vamos a mi departamento- dijo él.

Isabella sólo asintió tímida y dispuesta.

OoO

Edward cerró la puerta con el pié y luego empujó a Isabella sobre la madera dura. La besaba con pasión y con deseo. Ella correspondía con todo lo que tenía. Sus manos viajaron por el pecho de él y pararon en sus hombros empujando la chaqueta fuera del cuerpo de Edward, continuó desabrochando la camisa pero apenas pudo con los primeros tres botones ya que sintió la boca de Edward en su cuello succionando y mordiendo.

-Ah- gimió mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.

Las manos de él recorrieron el abdomen y los pechos de ella por encima del vestido.

-Eres hermosa- dijo besándola de nuevo.

Edward desabrochó su cinturón y bajó el cierre. Isabella lo vio pero se quedó quieta en su lugar, no quería arruinar el momento, quería que pasara.

-Envuelve tus piernas a mí alrededor- ordenó él mientras que la deslizaba hacia arriba por la puerta y la tomaba por la cintura.

Isabella hizo lo que le pidió y se afianzó alrededor de él con toda su fuerza.

Entonces sintió como poco a poco él entraba en ella y segundos después su miembro estaba completamente dentro de ella.

-¡Dios!- gimió él mientras que salía de ella y empujaba dentro de nuevo.

Isabella gimió alto mientras que le atraía a él por el cuello y lo abrazaba mientras que una y otra vez se hundía en ella. Edward besaba la clavícula de ella ahogando los gemidos que le producía.

-Oh, Edward- pronunció ella ante el exquisito roce.

-¿Te gusta?- jadeó él.

-Si… mucho.

Isabella perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces más Edward se sumergió en ella, pero no importaba. Un placentero orgasmo se formaba en su vientre a cada segundo. Las paredes de su vagina empezaron a contraerse haciendo prácticamente imposible que Edward se moviera dentro de ella.

-Oh… sí- gimió él mientras miraba el rostro de Isabella.

Segundos después Isabella lo apretó contra ella mientras su clímax llegaba y la azolaba dejándola temblando.

Edward siguió moviéndose dentro de ella haciendo que el orgasmo se prolongara. Se tensó unos momentos y luego estalló inminentemente.

Aún con sus cuerpos jadeantes y necesitados de aire para sus pulmones, Edward la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama, acostándola lentamente admirando su rostro.

-Creo que no he sido del todo caballero contigo- dijo él lamentándose.

-Está bien- contestó ella –No soy una damisela virgen que necesite sábanas blancas con encajes y ternura casi palpable.

-Para mí lo eres- dijo él –Y voy a hacerte lo que te mereces.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo deslizó hacia abajo el cierre del vestido y poco a poco lo sacó del cuerpo de Isabella. Que sólo quedó en ropa interior.

-Vuelvo a decirlo- dijo –Eres estupendamente hermosa.

Con rapidez y eficacia con una sola mano desabrochó el brassiere de su chica y lo colocó en el suelo. Se quedó mirando sus pechos cuyos pezones estaban endurecidos hasta el dolor.

Isabella admiraba como él la miraba.

_Que esto no sea un sueño por favor Dios mío… por favor… que en realidad esté aquí con él… que él en realidad esté aquí a punto de hacerme el amor tiernamente… no dejes que se vaya…no dejes que se esfume… lo amo… lo amo…y él siente algo por mí… que no se detenga Señor… que no se detenga… quiero volver a ser feliz…_

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y besó el valle de sus senos y luego sus senos. Isabella se removió ante el toque.

Él enganchó los dedos en el elástico de las bragas de ella y tiró hacia abajo, dejando su sexo desnudo.

Aspiró el aroma.

-Hueles a gloria ¿lo sabías?

Isabella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

Edward colocó sus manos en las rodillas de ella y separó sus piernas.

Luego dijo: -Ven- la ayudó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama y con las piernas aún abiertas.

Isabella estaba expectante.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga?- preguntó él.

Isabella suspiró -¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque me fascinas. Me vuelves loco con tu aroma… con tu boca… porque siento algo que es enorme por ti, porque te deseo con desesperación… y porque quiero recompensarte de todos estos años que no estuve a tu lado.

Isabella se quedó en silencio mientras absorbía todas esas palabras.

_Siento algo que es enorme por ti… _se repitió mentalmente y dejando que una sonrisa se extendiera por su cara.

-Quiero que me beses- dijo ella.

-¿En dónde?- inquirió sugestivamente.

-En todos lados.

-Sé específica- retó.

Isabella jadeó y pasó saliva.

-Bésame aquí- tocó sus labios. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios con ternura y anticipación.

-Listo- anunció.

-También aquí- murmuró ella tocando su cuello.

Edward besó su cuello y lamió apenas.

-Aquí- señaló sus pezones.

Edward la abrazó por la espalda y besó sus pezones lentamente.

-Hmm…- suspiró de placer.

Con un beso casto él finalizó su tarea.

-¿En dónde más?

-Bésame aquí- Isabella tocó su ombligo.

Edward se inclinó y penetró él ombligo de ella con su lengua haciendo círculos.

-Oh.

Una vez terminó Isabella estaba a punto del colapso.

-Y por último, aquí- abrió aún más sus piernas y señaló su sexo.

-Con mucho gusto- contestó él tirando a Isabella en la cama y bajando hasta el destino indicado.

Isabella sintió como él dejaba un beso casto sobre su clítoris y luego sobre sus labios. Elevó las caderas ante la sensación.

Luego Edward sumergió su lengua en su vagina y literalmente la besó. Movía su boca como si fueran los labios de Isabella.

-Oh. Así- elevó sus manos a su cabeza y se dedicó a disfrutar de la sensación.

La habitación estaba en silencio. No existía más ruido que el que Edward producía con su boca y los gemidos bajos de Isabella.

-Oh- dijo ella cuando sintió una sensación quemante extenderse por su espina dorsal y golpear en todos los lugares de su cuerpo –Para- pidió –Para que…

-Eso es lo que quiero- la mirada de Edward era oscura y demoledora.

-Humm.

Isabella tomó a Edward del espeso cabello negro y lo atrajo aún más hacia ella. En ese momento su orgasmo llegó y se vino en la boca de él.

Succionó cualquier rastro del placer que ella había tenido y luego se puso de pie trepando en la cama y yendo hasta sus labios. La beso.

-Sabes estupendo- dijo.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo Isabella mientras que terminaba de desabrochar la camisa de él y la aventaba al suelo. Terminó de quitar sus pantalones y Edward se deshizo de los zapatos. Quedó solo en bóxer.

Con lentitud Isabella bajó poco a poco la ropa interior liberando la enorme erección que había surgido en él.

En un movimiento que Edward no supo anticipar Isabella los giró sobre el colchón quedando ella arriba.

-Whoa- se limitó a decir.

Isabella se inclinó hacia su rostro, lo beso en la comisura de sus labios y luego mordió su lóbulo.

-Te amo- susurró ella.

Él sonrió –Creo…creo que yo también- dijo tímido.

Un sentimiento cálido surgió en el pecho de Isabella, un sentimiento que hizo temblar a su corazón.

Con manos valientes Isabella lo tomó y deslizó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, haciéndolo gemir. Lo hizo de nuevo.

-Oh por favor, Isabella- dijo él.

Ella sonrió traviesa. Luego se hizo hacia arriba y se dejó caer en él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Ah!

Él la tomó por las caderas y empezó a elevarse para llegar más profundo en ella. Los pechos de Isabella se movían continuamente por el movimiento lento.

Él tomó sus senos con las manos y comenzó a masajearlos y amasarlos.

-Son suaves- murmuró –Y perfectos.

Edward los giró una vez más y él quedó encima hundiéndola con su peso en la cama.

Las embestidas eran acompasadas y lentas… gloriosas. Una… dos…tres…diez…

Entrelazaron las manos y las colocaron a los lados. Isabella elevó las piernas y lo envolvió entre ellas.

La penetración cada vez más profunda y certera.

-Eres…maravillosa- jadeó –Y fantástica.

Isabella abrió la boca y dejó a los gemidos salir. Gritaba y jadeaba sonoramente.

-Muévete… más- imploró ella.

Incrementó la velocidad hasta ser casi demencial.

-No- dijo Isabella –Más lento… más lento…

Aminoró ligeramente el ritmo. El orgasmo los alcanzaba a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Vente…ah…vente conmigo- ordenó Edward –Ahora.

Y ambos estallaron, sin acallar ningún grito, dejando salir todo.

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, que yacían en ese momento entre las sábanas, con los brazos entrelazados y con la promesa muda de que nunca nadie los volvería a separar, con el propósito de que nunca nadie jamás volvería a acabar con su amor que al estar en su apogeo era maravilloso.

-Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era hacer el amor contigo- confesó ella.

-En cambió yo… olvidé todo- se lamentó –Pero estoy seguro que era el paraíso.

Y entonces una vez más, como toda una pareja que acaba de volverse a enamorar, que se ha vuelto a encontrar venciendo los confines del tiempo y del espacio. De los prejuicios y el orgullo de la sociedad en la que vivían, volvieron a hacer el amor como dos locos.

Y él la besa, le recuerda su amor, la abraza, la embiste, la coge, le da su alma entera.

OoO

_**Canción: All This And Heaven Too**_

_**Artista: Florence And The Machine**_

_**¿Os gusto? Dejen sus coments, añadan alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	9. Infierno Para Ellos, Paraíso Para Nosotr

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Como les he prometido, actualización doble.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 9: Infierno para ellos, paraíso para nosotros.

_*Ni siquiera ellos pudieron detenerme. _

_Chico, he estado volando sobre todos._

_Sus pesadas palabras no pueden derribarme. _

_Bebé, he resucitado de la muerte._

_Ya no me doy cuenta de lo difícil que la vida fue._

_Ya no pienso en eso ahora porque…_

_Finalmente te he encontrado._

_Ahora mi vida es dulce como la canela._

_Como un maldito sueño que estoy viviendo._

Era un nuevo amanecer, un día soleado y cálido. Uno como hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

El calor del sol golpeaba en su piel, el reflejo rojo lastimó sus ojos y la obligó a abrirlos. Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara al ver como Edward la miraba.

-Hola- saludó.

-Hola- se sonrojó.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Como un bebé- dijo ella.

-Cuéntame- pidió Edward.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo era nuestra relación?

Ella torció la boca –Pues… todo entre nosotros surgió muy rápido, demasiado. Luego de poco tiempo de estar juntos tú te mudaste conmigo y cada día, todas las tardes llegabas a casa con una rosa roja en las manos. Una vez…

_Tengo que contarle… debo decirle…_

-Un día… me pediste que me casara contigo.

Como era de esperarse el puso una expresión de estupefacción.

-¿Íbamos… íbamos a casarnos?

-Si- dijo ella –Incluso- suspiró –Fuimos a comprar juntos el vestido y me ayudaste a escoger el color de los manteles y el tipo de flores de los arreglos de mesa. Todo estaba listo.

-¿Por qué no nos casamos entonces?- contrario a lo que Isabella esperaba, Edward se notaba triste ante la noticia.

-Porque justo un mes antes de la boda… veintiocho días para ser exactos te llegó la carta del ejército pidiéndote que volvieras por dos semanas. Me dijiste que te ibas y que a tu regreso nos casaríamos al fin.

-Nunca regresé- terminó él.

-Nunca.

-¿Tú crees que íbamos a ser felices?- inquirió Edward.

-No lo sé- contestó –Pero ya todo estaba planeado. Hasta habíamos comprado una casa en Florencia, tú y yo habíamos amueblado la casa y pintado las paredes. Incluso…- rió triste –habíamos decorado un cuarto de azul y habíamos puesto peluches y cuna.

-¿Bebés?

-Tú querías tener un bebé más que nada en el mundo y yo, era feliz con eso.

-Hubiéramos tenido una feliz vida juntos- dijo Edward –Tendríamos diez años de matrimonio.

-¿Triste, verdad?

-Mucho.

-¿Mi familia siempre te detestó?

-Si- contestó Isabella –Pero ni tu madre ni tu padre demostraban el desprecio que me tenían en frente tuyo, siempre esperaban a que tú te fueras para comenzar a tratarme mal. Incluso tu hermano, Emmet. Victoria era la única que me trataba bien y que era mi amiga.

-¿Y yo nunca hice nada al respecto?- dijo él sintiéndose ofendido por su misma actitud.

-Tú no lo sabías- respondió –Y yo preferí no decirte porque no quería que pelearas con tu familia por mi culpa. Me hubiera hecho sentir mal.

-¿Cómo hiciste para soportarlo tanto tiempo?

-No fue tan malo- dijo con tono cómico –Sólo tuve que soportarlos un año.

Él alzó las cejas -¿Cuánto tiempo tuvimos de noviazgo?

-Un año y meses.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Te lo dije. Íbamos rápido, pero nos amábamos y éramos felices, queríamos estar juntos para siempre- luego suspiró y le miró a los ojos -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que sea- susurró Edward.

-¿Cómo nos deja esto?

-¿El qué?

-Esto- dijo –A ti y a mí- preguntó con temor.

-Es obvio que no como amigos ocasionales- contestó.

-¿Entonces?

Edward acarició su mejilla.

-Isabella. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

OoO

Ambos estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala con comida china y vino.

Isabella tenía puesto un pants y una playera que él le había prestado y Edward estaba en jeans. Torso desnudo y descalzo.

El timbre sonó.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- inquirió ella, celosa.

-No- contestó poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrir la puerta.

-¿Mamá?- dijo confundido.

Esme con paso decidido entró en el espacio y se puso frente a Isabella, quien se había puesto de pié y tenía los brazos cruzados y mirada retadora.

-¡¿Has dormido con esta sangre sucia?!- exclamó su madre.

-¡No le hables así, mamá!- Edward corrió hasta Isabella y se puso frente a ella, protegiéndola de Esme.

-¡Ella no te merece! Hijo, no es inglesa.

-¡Me importa una reverenda mierda si ella es inglesa o no!- gritó

Esme abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego, se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Así es como le hablas a tu madre? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Ves lo que causa esa sangre sucia?

-¡Basta ya!

Pero el grito no era de Edward, si no de Isabella quien salía de la barrera protectora que Edward había formado con su cuerpo y le plantaba cara a Esme.

-¡Durante mucho tiempo soporté sus malditos insultos! ¡Soporté que me llamara puta, ramera, sangre sucia, norteamericana maldita, malnacida, etc.! ¡Pero se acabó! ¡Usted a mi me va a respetar así como yo la respeté durante mi relación con su hijo! ¿Me escuchó? ¡Si usted a mi vuelve a faltarme al respeto la denunciaré y haré que le pongan una orden de restricción, y si eso no le basta entonces hablaré con la aduana y la embajada para que la envíen de regreso a Inglaterra en calidad de deportada por abuso y maltrato de un ciudadano norteamericano!

La cara de Edward no tenía precio, en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa que logró disimular gracias al enojo. Esme estaba muda, no sabía qué decir.

Isabella quería abrazarse a sí misma. Había dicho todo lo que siempre había querido.

Luego de largos instantes Esme se giró hacia su hijo.

-Bien- contestó –Quédate con ésta- levantó un dedo –Pero de una vez te digo, que si te vas con ella te olvidarás de tu padre y de mí, de tu hermano. No quiero que jamás vuelvas a pisar mi casa.

Por primera vez Esme lloraba de verdad, lloraba por la pérdida de un hijo.

-Mamá- le llamó Edward.

Esme, esperanzada se dio la vuelta.

-Quiero anunciarte algo- dijo y tomó la mano de Isabella –Ella y yo somos novios de nuevo, y la amo.

Esme apretó los puños pero sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y se marchó azotando la puerta.

-¡Uff! ¡Me he librado de mi madre!- celebró sonriente.

-¿No te sientes mal? ¿No la extrañarás?

-Después de todo lo que me has contado y sabiendo lo que ella es capaz de hacer… no lo creo.

-¿Y tu papá, tu hermano?

-Ellos también me traicionaron así que… ¡a la porra todos ellos!

-Pensé que jamás le ganaría a tu madre- aceptó.

-Los buenos siempre ganan, nena.

_Nena… eso suena tan bien…_

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo soy buena?- alzó las cejas.

-¿No lo eres?

-Nop- y se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso profundo.

OoO

Esme llegó devastada a su casa. Carlisle se alarmó.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño?

-Perdí a mi bebé- Se tapó la boca –Lo perdí para siempre.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Edward. Tu hijo, mi hijo, prefirió irse con esa maldita y no volverá a pisar esta casa nunca más.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Tu odio logró separarlo de nosotros- recordó.

-¡Oh, cállate! ¡Tú también odias a esa muchacha!

-Tal vez en un principio así era, pero ya no, es tiempo de que ellos hagan su vida. Me odio profundamente por todo lo que le hice a esa pobre chica y porque te apoyé en hacer su vida de cuadritos. Me odio por aceptar que también Emmet la tratara mal.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Lo que siempre debimos de haber hecho. Dejarlos vivir.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Estás diciendo que permitiremos que esa… muchacha se quede con mi hijo?- estaba exaltada.

Carlisle le agarró el mentón.

-Tendremos que superar el infierno, querida.

Y con eso se fue.

OoO

-¿Entonces vas a terapia?

-Supongo que ya no- Isabella tenía la barbilla apoyada en el pecho desnudo de él.

-¿Por qué ibas?

-No voy a explicarlo.

-¿Por favor?

Se rindió –Porque eras el amor de mi vida. Íbamos a tener una vida juntos y de pronto… te fuiste. No lo superé nunca así que acudí con un psiquiatra. Él me ayudó mucho, aunque a veces era muy duro.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, está por ejemplo esa vez en la que me hizo ver… que te odiaba.

Él estaba confundido.

-¿Me odiabas?

Ella asintió.

-Te odiaba porque te habías ido de mi vida cuando más te necesitaba y me habías dejado sola, no tenías derecho de dejarme sola.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea.

-Lo siento.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Fuimos víctimas de la mentira.

Edward dejó el comentario pasar.

-Tengo una duda- dijo.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Porqué luego de que ya tenía cinco años viviendo aquí en Brooklyn, de pronto un día nos vimos en esa cafetería?

Isabella se alzó de hombros.

-No lo sé. Tengo diez años yendo a esa cafetería y nunca habías aparecido.

-Yo tengo una teoría- dijo él –Tal vez sea un poco cursi.

-Dímela.

-Que todo fue obra del cosmos. Tú y yo estábamos destinado s a encontrarnos. Una vez ya lo hicimos en Italia, y ahora, en Nueva York.

Isabella lo pensó un momento.

-Suena probable, pero no sabía que creyeras en los astros.

-Tú me hiciste creer- sonrió.

-Tengo miedo- dijo Isabella –Miedo de que tú te vayas o de que un suceso inesperado vuelva a separarnos- dejó un beso en su abdomen.

-No tienes porque- contestó –Nuestro amor superó la muerte. Puede superarlo todo.

-¿Nuestro amor?- Isabella experimentaba una vez más esa sensación cálida en el pecho.

-Sí. Nuestro amor, porque te AMO- dijo más alta la última palabra –Aunque aún no sé cómo es que pude amarte en tan poco tiempo. Ya ves, ayer no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti y ahora mírame- abrió los brazos y señaló el espacio –Míranos.

-Soy la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Es fácil enamorarse de mí- dijo ella jugando.

Edward entornó los ojos.

-Eso me tiene intrigado- hizo una pausa –En todo este tiempo. ¿Nunca tuviste algún novio o algún…- carraspeó –amante?

Isabella bajó la mirada –Todos estos años he estado demasiado triste como para ponerme a pensar en alguien más. Tengo treinta y un años, pensé que me quedaría sola y envejecería sin nadie a mi lado. Estoy demasiado enamorada de ti y no me concibo con otra persona.

Él frunció el ceño y apretó la boca en una dura línea -¿Fue muy difícil para ti?

Isabella entendió a lo que se refería.

-Sí. Mucho. ¿Sabes? Todos los días en los que me levantaba siempre contemplaba la posibilidad de morir. Ya sabes… suicidarme.

Él la miró con ojos alarmados -¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¡Isabella! Gracias al cielo que nunca lo hiciste.

-Si no lo hice no fue por mí, sino por los demás. Conocía demasiado bien como la muerte afectaba profundamente a todos los que querían a una persona. Yo tengo a gente que me quiere. A mis amigas… mis papás, incluso mi asistente.

-Por cierto ¿Y tus padres?

Ella se encogió de hombros –Hace un buen tiempo que viven en California.

-¿Ellos saben?

-No. Justo iba a decirles que íbamos a casarnos el mismo día que me lo pediste, pero ellos no contestaron el teléfono. Los días siguientes traté de localizarlos pero nunca lo logré. Resultó que estaban en un viaje y nunca pude decirles. Entonces decidí no hablarles de aquello nunca. Mis papás son demasiado felices en su matrimonio y no quería agobiarlos con mis problemas. Así como es mi mamá, hubiera sido capaz de cruzar el país y viajar hasta aquí con tal de saber cómo estaba.

-¿Hablas con ellos?

-No muy a menudo. Tal vez una o dos veces al mes.

Se quedaron callados entonces. Luego de unos momentos Edward se puso de pié.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo hambre- respondió –Anda, ven. Tienes que comer algo.

Isabella se tiró sobre las almohadas –Pero yo no tengo hambre.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que parecemos conejos? ¡Anda! ¡Arriba!

Isabella rodó los ojos y a regañadientes se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó ella cuando se encontraba en la cocina.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó Edward mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Tienes pollo y verduras. ¿Qué tal un salteado?

-Me parece perfecto.

Isabella comenzó a picar el pimiento y la cebolla, luego encendió el sartén. Una duda se formó en su mente.

-Oye- llamó -¿Y tú no trabajas?

Habían pasado tanto y platicado tanto en ese día juntos que la pregunta jamás había pasado por su mente.

Edward estaba en la sala, recogiendo los restos de la comida china que habían pedido.

-Sí pero estoy en vacaciones. Trabajo en una empresa. Soy diseñador gráfico de programas web, o aplicaciones para computadora.

Isabella se sorprendió -¿Programas? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Oh, ya sabes. Por ejemplo Photoshop o Adobe Reader.

-¡¿Photoshop?!- exclamó ella.

-¿Te suena?

-¡Dios! ¡Es el programa que más utilizamos en donde yo trabajo! ¡Con razón tienes éste apartamento!

Isabella tenía razón. El apartamento era todo lujo de pies a cabeza. Aunque modesto y con un gusto minimalista exquisito la mismísima reina Isabel II de Inglaterra podía albergarse allí.

Edward sonrió ante su comentario.

-¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó luego.

-Soy arquitecta.

-¿Qué no habías dicho que estabas estudiando fotografía?

Ella volteó la mirada –Si pero, cuando me fui de Florencia quise empezar de cero. Eso incluía una nueva carrera.

-Entiendo.

Para quince minutos después la cena estaba lista y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí tan rápido?- dijo ella interrumpiendo su comida.

-Es increíble ¿verdad? De haber sabido que una cena aclararía todo entre nosotros…- suspiró él.

Entonces el repiqueteo de un timbre acabó con la burbuja que ambos habían formado.

-Es mi teléfono- anunció ella levantándose en el acto y corriendo hasta la habitación. Pescó el bolso de debajo de la cama y rebuscó su teléfono. Al encontrarlo y mirar la pantalla había quince llamadas perdidas. Se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Diga?

-¡Isabella! ¿En dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

Era Rosalie.

-Oh. Ehmm… sí, estoy bien- una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara. _Estoy bien. En verdad estoy bien._

-¿En dónde estás? ¡Te he llamado a tu celular desde ayer en la noche y hasta ahora me contestas! ¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado?

-Lo siento Rose. Había cosas que tenía que hacer.

-Hubieras podido avisarme. Ayer fui a visitarte pero nadie me abrió. ¡Dios! ¡Tuve que forzar la chapa! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!

Isabella suspiró triste.

-Pensaste que me había suicidado ¿no es así?

Del otro lado del teléfono se oyó sólo silencio.

-Sabes que ahora no estás en tu mejor momento. Estás deprimida y yo pensé… eso.

-Ya. Bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

-¿En dónde estás?

Se mordió el labio. _¿Le digo?... ¡Sí!_

-Estoy en… el departamento de Edward.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¿Tú estás…?

-Sí. Pero te explico luego, tengo que irme.

-Pero…

-En verdad Rose. Me tengo que ir, te juro que te platico luego.

Rosalie suspiró –Ok. Bye.

-Bye.

Isabella apagó su celular. No quería más interrupciones. Regresó a la mesa.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó.

-Una amiga. Quería saber dónde estaba.

-Ah- dijo.

OoO

Eran casi las diez de la noche.

-En serio. Tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué no te quedas otro rato?

-No tengo ropa.

-Yo te prestaré. Es más, tengo planes en la mente y muchos de ellos por no decir que en todos no existe ropa de por medio- había una sonrisa pícara en sus labios -¿Qué dices?

Isabella negó.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-No es fácil decirte adiós- dijo Edward –Es demasiado complicado.

-Lo es más para mí. Créeme. Ahora, me voy.

Y decidida abrió la puerta.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- respondió él -¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?

-Sí, tomaré un taxi.

Isabella se fue del lugar y bajó a la acera para pedir el taxi.

Mientras iba en la cabina comenzó a pensar tranquilamente en cómo su vida de un día para otro había dado un giro total de trescientos sesenta grados.

Sonrió. _Esto tengo que contárselo a Rose y a Alice._

Paseó la vista por las calles y admiró la cafetería. La cafetería de su vida, en la que lo había encontrado de nuevo a él. Tuvo el recuerdo de que ese día, el día que había visto a Edward en la cafetería ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a su trabajo y estuvo a punto de no pasar por su café mañanero. Le dio rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo pensar que de no haber ido ese día a por su café entonces quizás jamás le hubiera encontrado y ella seguiría yendo a terapia y tomando antidepresivos en el patético e imposible intento de olvidar al amor de su vida.

_¡Dios bendiga al destino!_ Pensó.

Llegó a su departamento y de inmediato se dio un baño para relajarse y poder dormir bien. Antes de pasar el jabón por su cuerpo aspiró el aroma de Edward, regado por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando hubo terminado se puso un pijama y se metió entre las cobijas.

Por primera vez en diez años Isabella pudo dormir excepcionalmente tranquila y feliz con ganas de despertar al siguiente día.

OoO

_**Canción: Radio**_

_**Artista: Lana Del Rey**_

_**¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Como dije, esta historia sólo tiene diez capítulos así que como hoy he actualizado doble pues… sólo nos queda un capítulo para terminar esta historia.**_

_**Comenten, añadan alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Actualizaré pronto.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	10. El Final De Mi Cuento De Hadas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Hola chicos y chicas! Lamento haber tardado en subir.**_

_**Bueno, como ya saben, éste es el último capi de esta maravillosa historia que ustedes los lectores recibieron tan bien.**_

_**Un abrazo a mi beta BEAKIS, por haber corregido esta romántica historia.**_

_**Les mando un beso.**_

_**A leer.**_

10: El final de mi cuento de hadas.

_Los tiempos que tuvimos_

_Cuando el viento soplaba con lluvia y nieve_

_No fueron del todo malos  
pusimos nuestros pies exactamente donde tenían que ir,  
para nunca irse_

_Y amaré ver ese día  
El día en que será mía.  
Cuando ella se case conmigo al aire libre  
junto a los sauces  
Y tocar las canciones que hicimos  
las cuales me hicieron tan felices.  
Y me encantaría ver ese día  
Su día será el mío._

**Tres meses después…**

Isabella y Edward habían anunciado su noviazgo a amigos cercanos, hermanos y padres… aunque los de Edward no estuvieran muy de acuerdo.

Era viernes por la noche e Isabella se arreglaba frente a su tocador. Edward le miraba desde la cama, con traje puesto.

-¿Y para qué quieres ir al teatro?- preguntó ella riendo.

-Es una sorpresa. Te llevaré a ver una obra que hace tiempo vi y me encantó.

-Como digas- contestó ella terminándose de poner los pendientes. Se miró en el espejo desde todos los ángulos –Ya. Estoy lista.

Edward se puso de pie -Pues entonces vámonos.

OoO

Edward conducía el coche y estacionó en el frente de un hotel de lujo.

Isabella le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué no dijiste que iríamos al teatro? Esto es el New York Palace.

-Lo sé- respondió.

Isabella se encogió de hombros y dejó que Edward le abriera la puerta del auto.

-Estás preciosa- dijo él.

Isabella se había puesto un sencillo vestido color vino que era pegado al cuerpo pero que tenía un corte muy de noche y formal.

-Gracias- contestó.

Entonces Edward le ofreció su brazo y ella, no sabiendo que esperar, lo aceptó.

Llegaron al recibidor del hotel y luego pasaron hasta el salón de eventos. La decoración muy estilo francés y un músico tocaba el piano.

Isabella llegó junto con Edward al lugar y ella se impactó al ver al gran puñado de gente con champaña en la mano que les aguardaba. Entre las personas estaban Rosalie, Alice con su esposo y su gran vientre de seis meses de embarazo, los padres de Isabella: Charlie y Renée, Victoria, Emmet, su psiquiatra Andrew, su asistente Sophie y su hijo Jason entre otros. Todos ellos estallaron en aplausos cuando los vieron entrar.

Isabella estaba confundida y miró a Edward en busca de una respuesta. Él se limitó a guiñarle un ojo y llevarla al centro del gran salón.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por estar aquí- dijo él con voz alta y firme –Mi hermosa novia no sabe el motivo de esta reunión. Hace unos segundos ella pensaba que iríamos al teatro- se mofó y todos rieron.

Isabella se ruborizó.

-Si les he pedido a todos ustedes que asistan es porque quiero que sean testigos del suceso más grande de mi vida- tragó saliva y miró a Isabella, cuyo pulso estaba acelerado.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? _Pensó.

Toda duda se disipó cuando vio como Edward se arrodillaba frente a ella.

Isabella se llevó la mano a la boca _¡Oh Dios!_

Edward tomó su mano.

-Isabella Swan- comenzó a hablar. Todo el salón en silencio –Cada día de mi existencia me lamento de no recordar nada sobre ti y haber perdido diez años de lo que hubiera podido ser la etapa más maravillosa de mi vida. Lo único que sé es que te amo con locura, que desde aquel día que te vi en la cafetería provocaste una sensación en mi corazón hermosamente extraña y luego al saber la verdad sobre todo te ame aún más por tu fortaleza y por el amor incondicional que siempre me tuviste por sobre todas las cosas, te agradezco por aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida y por permitirme ser feliz- Isabella trataba de reprimir el llanto pero no podía. Entonces Edward sacó una cajita de su bolsillo interno y la abrió -¿Me concederías el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa para admirarte el resto de mi vida?

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

Lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Edward sonrió, sacó el anillo de su estuche y lo deslizó por su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Se levantó y se acercó para besar castamente a su ahora prometida.

-Prometo no desaparecer esta vez- dijo en su oído.

Todos volvieron a estallar en ovaciones y aplausos y uno que otro chiflido.

-Te amo- Isabella le abrazó por el cuello lo más fuerte que pudo.

-No podría imaginar una vida sin ti- dijo Edward –Tenía que intentarlo.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hacia Victoria, pero en ese momento Edward la obligó a dejar de caminar un momento.

-Espera- llamó.

Isabella se volvió a ver a Edward, pero él se agarraba la cabeza como si esta fuera a desprendérsele.

-¡¿Edward qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!- trató de abrazarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Edward ahogó un grito de dolor y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Isabella miró a su alrededor pero era como si todo pasara en cámara lenta. Los invitados corrían hacia ellos y Victoria llamaba a la ambulancia. Ella arrodillada a su lado sin poder gritar y sólo tratando inútilmente de reanimar a Edward.

_¡Dios! No permitas que él se vaya…No…no otra vez…no otra vez…_

-¡Edward!- Isabella fue capaz de escuchar al fin su voz y el bullicio que nacía alrededor de ella.

En ese momento Edward abrió abruptamente los ojos y miró hacia Isabella con los ojos como platos.

Isabella respiró al fin y se llevó una mano al pecho aliviada.

-¿Cariño? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Háblame!

Pero nadie la preparó para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. Absolutamente algo que nadie se esperaba.

Edward tomó el brazo de Isabella y con la otra mano acarició su cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- preguntó.

Él se incorporó sobre el suelo.

-Te recuerdo- murmuró él.

Isabella agitó la cabeza -¿Cómo dices?

-Te recuerdo- dijo él –Te recuerdo a ti y a todo lo que vivimos. Recuerdo todo lo que me has contado. Absolutamente todo. Aquella vez en el parque cuando nos tomamos las fotos te compré un helado sabor menta y alguien pasó y lo tiró al suelo por accidente y tú casi lo golpeas.

Isabella se tapó la boca. Era cierto. Él recordaba en realidad.

-¡Santa Madre de Dios!- exclamó ella -¡No puedo creerlo!

Edward tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Ayúdame a levantarme- pidió.

Isabella lo hizo. Una vez más todo el salón estaba en silencio aguardando por saber que había pasado.

Edward seguía con una mano en la cabeza. Victoria, Emmet, Alice y Rosalie miraban sin saber lo que pasaba. Los cuatro se acercaron a la pareja.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Victoria.

Isabella abrió la boca para contestar.

-Él- dijo –Lo recuerda todo.

Como era de esperarse la expresión de todos fue de estupefacción.

-Es verdad- reforzó él –Los recuerdo a todos y a todo. Cada detalle. No sé cómo pero ha pasado.

OoO

**Dos meses después…**

Renée arreglaba el cabello de su hija en un hermoso moño con cabellos sueltos sujetados con horquillas. Alice maquillaba a Isabella con dificultad debido a su avanzado embarazo que apenas le dejaba caminar. Rosalie le colocaba los zapatos y le amarraba un listón azul en la pierna a su amiga.

-Para la suerte- anunció.

Isabella quiso comenzar a llorar y Alice casi grita -Oh, por favor no llores, que el maquillaje me ha quedado genial y vas a arruinarlo.

Isabella se echó aire con la mano a los ojos para disipar el llanto -Es que… todo esto es tan increíble. Aún no lo creo.

-Pues hazlo porque está pasando- dijo su madre –Oh por Dios. Eres mi única hija y por horribles instantes creí que me quedaría sin nietos que cuidar.

Isabella alzó las cejas.

-Pues alégrate mamá. Vas a tener al menos diez nietos.

OoO

La iglesia estaba lista. Todos los invitados sentados en las bancas.

Edward esperaba ante el altar a su novia. Entonces su madre se acercó a él. Edward se sorprendió. Esme le había dicho que ni loca iría a la boda.

-Hola hijo- sonrió apenas.

-Hola mamá. Pensé que no vendrías.

-No iba a hacerlo pero… creo que es momento de dejar mis odios a un lado, además, no estaba dispuesta a perder a un hijo por mi maldita cabeza dura.

Edward alzó las cejas.

-Eso es nuevo- anunció.

-Bueno- dijo su madre –Tu padre también vino, y tu hermano, están allá- señaló la tercer banca –Quiero que Isabella sepa que es bienvenida a la familia y que le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento. Y quiero también que sepan que de parte de tu padre y mía tienen nuestra bendición.

Él tenía la boca abierta –Pues… gracias mamá. No sé qué decir. Es muy grato para mi saber que por fin has aceptado a mi futura esposa.

Esme asintió con una sonrisa y regresó a su lugar.

Las damas de honor. Alice, Rosalie, Victoria y Sophie estaban ya en sus lugares.

En ese momento Edward escuchó el comienzo de la marcha nupcial. Isabella había llegado.

En efecto, se giró hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Isabella sonreía enormemente sosteniendo el ramo y caminando a lo largo del pasillo, llevada del brazo por su padre.

Edward estaba enormemente feliz mientras observaba como Isabella avanzaba cada vez más rápido. Su vida comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos. De no haber sido porque en sus vacaciones del ejército en vez de ir a Florencia hubiera ido a Inglaterra entonces jamás la hubiera conocido. Tal vez nunca se hubiera topado con ella de no haber sido porque arruinó su foto en el Ponte Vecchio.

Isabella llegó a su destino y tomó la mano de Edward.

-Hola- susurró ella bajo para que sólo él escuchara.

-Estás hermosa- halagó.

El padre comenzó.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos personas en sagrado matrimonio…

La ceremonia siguió sin ningún inconveniente. Isabella temblaba de pies a cabeza porque temía que en cualquier momento despertaría.

-Los novios han anunciado que ellos mismos recitarán sus votos.

Isabella y Edward se giraron para verse el uno frente al otro.

Edward tomó la argolla y la sostuvo en su mano.

-Isabella Swan- su voz tembló un poco -¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, Edward Cullen, para estar conmigo en los momentos más difíciles, en los momentos alegres, para acompañarme en una vida de abundancia y abstinencia, para decirme a diario que me amas con todas tus fuerzas y que me prometas estar ahí, incluso si por alguna horrible razón vuelvo a perder la memoria? ¿Para ser feliz a mi lado y recorrer juntos el largo camino de la vida y prometerme envejecer a tu lado?

Isabella tomó un respiro –Si. Acepto.

Edward deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

-Edward Cullen- su voz era engañosamente firme -¿Aceptas casarte conmigo, Isabella Swan, para amarme y respetarme en cada momento de nuestra maravillosa vida juntos, para estar ahí cuando te necesite y que jamás me dejes caer en el abismo, para prometerme salud eterna y felicidad incluso cuando nuestro amor traspase a la muerte?

-Si- contestó él –Acepto.

Isabella deslizó la argolla.

-Por el poder que me confiere la Santa Iglesia Católica, yo los declaro marido y mujer- rezó el padre –Puede besar a la novia- continuó.

Edward e Isabella unieron sus labios en un beso tierno y feliz.

Al salir de la iglesia los invitados lanzaron arroz hacia ellos deseándoles así abundancia en su matrimonio.

OoO

Como en las películas románticas, Edward entró a la habitación del hotel con Isabella en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama.

En una pequeña mesita había una bandeja llena de fresas y dos copas de champagne.

Edward tomó una fresa y la pasó por los labios de Isabella, cuya respiración era errática y sonora.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció él.

Ella asintió, pero Edward comió la fresa frente a sus ojos.

-Antes de comer, ¿qué te parece si nos damos un baño?

Isabella volvió a asentir.

-Siéntate- ordenó él e Isabella lo hizo.

Edward se sentó a sus espaldas y comenzó a desabrochar el enorme vestido.

-¿Por qué tiene tantos botones?- preguntó desesperado e Isabella soltó una risita.

-Era bonito y además, tiene que costarte trabajo.

Bufó –Pues vaya que sí.

Cuando por fin terminó de desabrochar completamente el vestido lo quitó solamente de la parte de arriba.

-Levántate- murmuró.

Terminó de sacar el vestido y lo colocó en una silla que había ahí.

-Cristo- expresó –Esa ropa interior es… fenomenal.

Isabella se sonrojó -¿Te gusta? La compré para tú deleite.

-Siempre queriéndome dar gusto- dijo él juguetón.

La ropa interior la conformaban un conjunto de brassiere y tanga blancas con detalles azules y encaje. Demasiado virginal y sexy.

-Ven.

Edward la llevó hasta el jacuzzi, que ya estaba preparado con agua caliente y pétalos de rosas rojas sobre la superficie además de esencia de vainilla.

Rápidamente Edward se deshizo del traje y del bóxer y luego procedió a desvestir por completo a su esposa, luego la sumergió en el agua y él se colocó detrás de ella.

-¿Qué tal está el agua, señora Cullen?

Isabella sonrió ante la mención de su nuevo nombre.

-Está increíble- contestó entonces.

Edward comenzó a acariciar sus hombros y poco a poco a bajar hasta su vientre en donde se detuvo. Dejó un beso en su nuca.

-Al fin pudimos casarnos- murmuró él –Al fin podemos ser felices.

-Jamás hubiera creído posible casarme contigo. Lo veía tan lejano, incluso cuando volvimos a hacernos novios.

Edward besó su hombro y bajó su mano más hacia el sur, llegando al centro de Isabella. Sumergió un dedo.

-Hmm- jadeó y echó la cabeza para atrás apoyándose en el pecho de Edward.

-¿Cuántos hijos vamos a tener?- preguntó con voz pesada por la excitación.

-¿Diez?- dijo ella.

-Respuesta equivocada- Empujó su dedo dentro de ella lo más profundo que pudo.

-¿Tres?

-No.

-Hmm…no lo sé- Isabella se sumergía cada vez más en el agua.

-Quiero cuatro niños- dijo él –Tres niños y una niña. Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Me los darás?

-Oh. Si- Isabella empujaba las caderas. Bajo el agua todo era más delicioso y más fácil.

-Date la vuelta- Edward sacó su dedo de dentro de ella.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la montó en su enorme erección.

-¿Has hecho alguna vez el amor bajo el agua?- inquirió aún sin moverse dentro de ella.

-Si- exhaló ella –Contigo.

-Cierto- sonrió él –En aquella alberca ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Está bien- dijo –Cambiemos la pregunta. ¿Has hecho alguna vez el amor en un jacuzzi?

-No- aceptó Isabella –Nunca.

-Experimentemos entonces- dijo él antes de que se pusiera sobre ella y la acostara sobre el agua. La cara de Isabella apenas sobresalía de la tina.

Edward pasó sus brazos por debajo de ella y la alzó ligeramente y entonces empezó a embestir una y otra vez.

Para Isabella aquello era totalmente nuevo y se sentía fantástico. El agua facilitaba la penetración y la volvía más placentera. Edward penetró su boca con la lengua y los movimientos iban a la par de sus embestidas.

-¡Ah, Edward! ¡Sí!

-Eso nena- murmuró separándose instantes de sus labios –Gime para mí.

El agua salía a cántaros de la bañera y mojaba todo el baño.

-Muérdeme- pidió él mientras se movía más rápido e iba más profundo.

Isabella elevó ligeramente la cabeza para llegar a la boca de Edward y morder con pasión pero sin llegar a lastimar. Pasó una mano por su espalda y justo cuando sus paredes comenzaron a apretarse empezó a rasguñar la espalda de él.

Él, renovado y con más ganas ante la sensación giró las caderas buscando un nuevo ángulo. Las giraba continuamente y luego en círculos.

Isabella explotó y perdió la fuerza en sus brazos sumergiéndose por completo en el agua mientras que Edward seguía moviéndose dentro de ella hasta alcanzar la cima.

OoO

Acostados en la cama y desnudos Isabella brincó encima de él.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora?

Ella no contestó y comenzó a viajar hacia abajo, hacia el miembro de él. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Qué…qué haces?- inquirió él.

-Quiero darte placer. Sólo eso- explicó.

Poco a poco Isabella sintió como se agrandaba entre sus manos y se ponía completamente firme.

-Siempre listo- dijo ella y entonces agachó la cabeza y lo metió hasta donde pudo en su boca.

-¡Cristo, Isabella!- echó la cabeza para atrás y la azotó contra las almohadas.

Ella se movía frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo y con la otra mano acariciaba los testículos de él.

Edward se sentó en la cama admirando más de cerca cómo su esposa lo tomaba a él por completo. Aprovechó estar en esa posición y entonces deslizó una mano hasta el clítoris de ella comenzando a acariciarlo en círculos.

Isabella gemía y las vibraciones de su garganta lo hacían temblar. Era todo inaguantable.

-Voy a correrme- advirtió él a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo sobre el botón de placer de Isabella.

Ella no paró y en respuesta rastrilló los dientes por toda su longitud.

Edward empezó a moverse dentro de su boca y metió el dedo medio en la cavidad de Isabella continuando con sus movimientos sobre ella.

Momentos después Isabella se vino en la mano de Edward y él se llevó los dedos a la boca mientras que él se corría dentro de ella, ella siguió chupando hasta que no quedó nada y alargando el abrazador orgasmo.

-¡Dios! ¡Eres una diosa del sexo!- dijo él mientras la besaba -¡Tengo a una diosa del sexo como mi esposa! ¡Viviré feliz!

Ella se carcajeó –Sólo quería darte el mejor sexo de tu vida.

-Y me lo has dado.

-Aún no.

-¿Cómo?

Ella batió sus pestañas –Aún no termino contigo.

-¡Eres insaciable!- gritó él dejando que su esposa se montara en él y le hiciera el amor de una manera salvaje y haciendo que sus cuerpos sudaran.

-Ojalá que esta luna de miel no acabe nunca- susurró mientras sentía como ella se apretaba a su alrededor.

OoO

**Cinco meses después…**

La casa era grande. Enorme más bien. Con grandes ventanales y una chimenea clásica que sobresalía del tejado.

-Es hermosa- dijo ella no creyéndoselo -¡Es justo como yo la dibuje!

-En nuestra- respondió Edward tomando su mano –Mi madre consiguió el terreno y los trabajadores sólo siguieron tus bocetos.

-Es increíble el cambio que Esme ha dado en estos últimos cinco meses ¿no crees? Es cariñosa y amable conmigo. No lo sé… aún no confío del todo en ella. Creo que trama algo.

Él se mofó –No lo creo. Ya te lo dije, el día de la boda ella nos dio su bendición ante Dios. Mi madre puede ser capaz de cosas horribles, pero menos decir una mentira ante el Señor. Es muy respetuosa con esas cosas.

-Si tú lo dices…- canturreó.

Entraron a la casa, ya estaba amueblada y decorada.

-¡Oh Santo Cielo! ¡Es bellísima! ¿Quién la decoró?- inquirió Isabella.

-Contraté a alguien, pero está pintada justo como tú y yo queríamos.

-Sí, puedo verlo- respondió.

La sala era amplia y tenía un gran cristal por el que entraba el sol del atardecer. Los sofás eran color café y los mullidos cojines eran vinos y blancos. Un gran tapete color naranja dominaba en la gran sala. Había una pantalla plana que pendía de la pared.

La decoración seguía una gama de colores cálidos y familiares.

Fue el turno de pasar a la habitación de los niños.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó él -¿Te gusta?

-Es muy especial- contestó –Muy… ¿masculino?

-Oh. Sólo porque lo pinté de azul- dijo él.

Ella alzó una ceja –Y porque hay carritos de juguete, un balón y un cuadro de béisbol. Tienes razón, exageré- ironizó.

Edward sonrió –Es que quiero que el primero sea varón.

-Tranquilo cariño. Casi no se nota.

Le lanzó un beso fugaz y luego caminaron al ventanal del gran patio trasero lleno de flores e incluso unos columpios y resbaladilla.

Edward le abrazó por atrás y acarició su vientre lentamente.

-¿Aún no patea?

-Un poco apenas.

-Es muy quieto- dijo entonces –Pero se te nota mucho y apenas tienes tres meses.

-Eso indica que va a ser grande nuestro bebé- dijo Isabella juntando las manos de él con las suyas.

Contemplaron como el sol se ponía en el horizonte dando una maravillosa vista.

Fue entonces que ambos comprendieron que cada mínima cosa que les pasó, que hicieron en sus vidas contó para llegar a ese momento. Cada tristeza, cada caída, sufrimiento, cada risa, cada acción, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada conquista, cada caricia, cada guiño y cada rencor, cada pequeña cosa que con sudor lograron superar. Incluso la muerte y el desespero, la traición de tu propia familia y la mentira del mundo, cada persona que les dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitaban. Cada juego y cada carcajada. Todo lo que hicieron contó para ese momento, porque aunque no quieras creer y aunque seas escéptico, al momento en que naces el cosmos ya ha destinado una persona para ti. Una persona que lo va a dar todo con tal de estar a tu lado y que te va a amar fuera de las fronteras de países, de tristezas e incluso que te amará fuera de las fronteras de esta vida. Cada instante contó para que aunque una vez ellos dos fueron separados por la maldad y el prejuicio el destino los volvió a juntar luego de una década y pudieron ser felices superando entonces, hasta las barreras de la memoria.

FIN.

_**Canción: Postcards from Italy**_

_**Artista: Florence And The Machine**_

_**Intérprete Original: Beirut**_

_**¿Os gustó? Bueno, Edward y Bella tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas horribles para poder ser felices. En fin…**_

_**Gracias a todos y a todas por haber leído éste loco fic, por haberme dejado sus comentarios, por haberme dejado saber que ustedes ahí están siempre.**_

_**Chicos, hoy es mi cumple. ¿Me regalan reviews y alerts?**_

_**Los amo. Recuerden leer mis otras historias, todas ellas en mi perfil.**_

_**Una vez más, muchas gracias. Las y los amo.**_

_**Un besooote.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
